Resident Evil Angelus Triliogy: Condemption
by Tsuki Rae
Summary: Leon x oc. "There is no other choice. I'm a monster, and monsters don't mix with others." Leon meets a strange woman with ties to Umbrella while on a mission to save Ashley. What will happen in this accursed land with its strange inhabitants and cult?
1. Chapter 1

Rae: This is my first Resident Evil fanfic. I'll do my best to keep the characters in character, but please let me know if I need to improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 1: The Nightmare begins

(normal pov)

Seven years. That's how long this nightmare has continued for her. How long she has been a test subject for Umbrella. How long she has ceased to think of herself as human. The only thing she could describe herself as besides an abomination was her name...Amalia.

Sitting in the back of the helicopter, handcuffed to the seat, the 22 year-old female stared out the window. Her white blonde hair just reached her ears, the ends cut jagged, like a pixies, bangs shading her gray blue eyes. Her skin was pale, showing the results of lack of sun. Her clothing consisted of a baby blue tank top, black jeans, black shoes, and a sapphire teardrop earring hanging from her left ear only.

Sighing, Amalia stared out at the dark clouded sky. She was being transported to a new labortory in Europe, in order to be prepared for some new virus that Umbrella was looking into. Her blood consisted of a strange genetic mutation that could be used to create a vaccine against both the T-virus and G-virus. They've recently discovered that her blood was also harmful to fully contaminated victims of the viruses.

Now, they wanted to see how her body would react to the new virus they were trying to get their hands on. All Amalia could do is let it happen to her. She had no where to go and no one to go to, so she saw no point in foolish attempts of escape. Yet, even now, she waited till the time was right.  
If there was one thing Albert Wesker had taught Amalia, besides how to fight, it was patience. He knew she would try to escape, and he also knew she would wait till every obstacle was no longer in play.

He had trained her to try and force that free spirit out of her, but all it had done was make her stronger. She knew that this made the game all the more fun for Wesker, and hated that she was playing his game, but it couldn't be that way forever. Some annomaly would eventually make its way into this neverending game they played, and when it did, Amalia would strike.

Until then, she would play nice, even if it did press on her pride.

"Hey, how long till we get there. I'm starving." Amalia called out to her two watchdogs, the pilots.

"Shut yer trap, bitch." The copilot, or twidledum as she had named him in her head, growled out.

"Sheesh, sorry." Anyone could hear the sarcasm in her voice, as she rolled her bored gaze back to the sky.

Crossing her legs, Amalia rested her head on the palm of her uncuffed right hand. As she got bored, she started naming shapes she saw in the clouds.

"Dog, bunny, puddle of milk, puddle of milk, fish, bunny, puddle of milk, fish, fish, bun-"

The copilot banged his fist on his chair. "Shut up! If I hear one more word out of you then-"

Ignoring his rant, Amalia kept right on at it, till something caught her eyes. "Rocket missile, twelve o'clock." She stated in a 'I'm bored' tone.

Looking in his mirror, the pilot, or Twiddledummer as she called him, saw the same thing. "SHIT!"

He manuvered the helicopter to try and avoid the incoming missile, yet it still hit the tail of the copter. As the pilots panicked and tried to get the copter back under control as it started falling the the ground, Amalia merely crossed her legs and sat back, staring at the small suitcase in the seat next to the pilots.  
She knew it held a small handgun, since it was hers. Wesker had given it too her as a twenty-second birthday gift, yet she had never used it. Apparantly, if something were to happen, he had said he would like her back unharmed, even if it meant giving her a weapon she could use against him. A rebellious cargo was better than dead cargo apparantly.

Looking out the window again, Amalia caught sight of a small village in a mountainous area. That was all she could make out before the helicopter came too close to earth for her to see the village, trees blocking her sight. She was jolted forward as the helicopter slammed into trees, and eventually, the ground.  
Her handcuff was all that kept her from flying head first out of the helicopter's front window, but the two pilots weren't as lucky. They flew out the window and one was immediatly impaled by a branch, the other landed on the ground.

Amalia thought she had heard a snapping sound, and prayed it was the guy's neck. She really didn't need a survivor calling Wesker right now.  
Carefully sitting up, Amalia rubbed her right temple, which had collided with the back of the copilot's chair.  
Blood was slowly dripping from a small cut, but nothing too serious. Turning her attention to the lock, she pulled out her earring, and used the metal piece as a lock pick. Honestly, she would prefer a hairpin, but since her hair was too short to require one, it would seem pretty suspiscious.

After about five minutes, Amalia succeded in freeing her left wrist from the handcuff.  
"Welcome to freedom, Amalia." Talking to herself did not make her crazy, but there wasn't anyone else to say it, so she took it upon herself to say the words.

Grabbing the suitcase, which had gotten stuck on of the joint sticks, Amalia opened it and grabbed the 9mm and box of bullets, equiping them onto her belt.

"Well now, the only question is, where the hell am I?" Looking around, Amalia only saw trees, trees, and more trees.

Remembering the village she had seen earlier, she set out in the general direction she remebered seeing it.  
Afterall, she wasn't doing herself any favors by staring here.

There was the village. Amalia could see the smoke rising from the plaza of the small place.  
Trying to think of what could cause such a huge column of smoke, she came to only one logical conclusion.

"Must be a festival." Her stomach growled, announcing its demands to be fed.  
"Hope they aren't stingy. I'd take some bread at this point."

Thinking back to the pilots, she remembered a documentary Wesker had shown her, about a group of people stranded in the mountains,  
who'd ended up feeding on the meat of the dead to survive.

"Maybe I should have eaten them before I left."

Lost in thought for a moment, she stared at the smoke, not really seeing it.

"Nah. The last thing I need is to be known as a canabalistic monster."

Resuming her walk to the village, she heard a church bell ringing. Curious, she sped up her pace, only making it in time to see a man close the door to a building.  
"Must be some stricted religion." (a.n If only you knew, Amalia)

Shrugging it off, she turned in the direction of the fire...

...and felt the urge to throw up. In fact, if she had had anything in her stomach, she was sure she'd have lost it.

There, tied to a stake and impaled by a three pronged rake, was the body of a male human. He wore a strange blue outfit, which had the word 'Policia' on it.

"Oh, my gosh." Amalia wanted to help the man, but knew there wasn't anything she could do.

Her mind still stuck on the horrific fate of the man, Amalia didn't hear the soft footsteps come up behind her.

It was only when the sound of gun beinging cocked, and feeling it press against her head, did she snap to reality.  
"Did you do this?" She asked. She wasn't the least bit worried about the fact that a gun was pointing at her, all she felt now was the rising fury for the dead man.

"You speak english?" It was a male voice, deep in tone.

Slowly, the gun was removed from her head, but Amalia would bet that it was still ready to be fired at her if she made the wrong move.

"No. I'm speaking french. It must be some other girl your hearing."

Turning slowly around, Amalia saw who it was that had gotten the drop on her. The man had to be in his mid or late 20s, with strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his body, covered by a tan leather jacket hiding shoulder holsters. The outfit was complete with blue jeans with a holster belt for equipment.

He definitely wasn't someone Amalia wanted to mess with, since whe only had her hand-to-hand combat and a gun she had never used before, while he had a handgun, a shotgun, and who knows what else.

"And you are?" Might as well break the ice.

The man paused a moment before reholstering his gun. "Leon Kennedy. And you?"

"Amalia." Apparantly that wasn't going to cut it for him, since he just stood there with one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"There a last name to go with that?" Amalia shrugged. If there was, she couldn't remember it. She couldn't even really be sure Amalia was her original name.  
It's what Wesker had always called her, and it was the only name she remembered being called. Whatever her last name was, Amalia knew it wouldn't do her any good to guess at it. Who knows how faulty her memory is. Having multiple experiments done to you can do that.

"Maybe, maybe not. Does it really matter?"

Without waiting for an answer, Amalia started walking in a direction.  
Leon called out to her. "And where are you going?"

Amalia shrugged. "Anywhere but here. Hopefully somewhere normal. Wherever that is now-a-days."

Leon easily caught up with her, without running. "How'd you get here anyway?"

Amalia thought back to the helicopter crash. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She stepped over a fallen post.  
"I probably wouldn't believe myself, truth be told."

She opened a door, which led to some type of farm. Leon closed it after them. Looking around, Amalia saw a man with a pitch fork, moving some hay.  
"Hey, mister! Could you help me with something?"

Amalia ran up to the farmer. Leon saw what she was doing and called out, panic in his voice.  
"Amalia! Get away from him!"

Amalia turned around to stare at Leon. "What's your problem, Leon? I just want to ask where the exit is."

Spanish words came out as a growl behind her. A chill ran up the woman's spine as she slowly turned to face the 'farmer', his pitch fork held high and aimed right at her.  
She started to back up slowly, hands out in front of her.

"Easy, big guy. I just wanted to ask a question. That's all, I swear."

The man said something, and Amalia would bet her earring that it wasn't a 'Sure, I'll help' that had been said.

"Duck!" Leon's voice called out. Amalia wasted no time in responding, rolling out of the way as Leon blasted the man's head off and the body fell.  
Amalia watched in disgust and fasination as the body disintergrated right before her eyes.

"What...The...Hell..."

Standing, she turned to Leon. "What just happened? Who was that guy? Why'd he attack me? And where did his body go?"

Leon stared at her a moment, before he turned at the sound of spanish cries.  
More enemies were coming.

"Come on. We got to get out of here."  
Leon grabbed Amalia's hand and pulled her after him, running from the approaching villagers.

* * *

Rae: Well, that's chapter one. Please tell me what you think about it. Just hit the review button please. I will appreciate any constructive critiscism. Arigatou.


	2. Eternal Damnation

Rae: This is my first Resident Evil fanfic. I'll do my best to keep the characters in character, but please let me know if I need to improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 2: Eternal Damnation

(normal pov)

"Hey, slow down! Your hurting my wrist." Amalia yelled to Leon, his grip on her left wrist painful, thanks to the handcuff she had worn some time ago.  
The older man either hadn't heard her, or was ignoring her. Either way, it was starting to bug her.

"Leon, just what is going on here. Why did that man attack me? Did I say something wrong?"

Thankfully, Leon slowed his pace, letting go of Amalia's wrist. Rubbing it, the 22 year-old watched as he took in their surroundings. Everything looked safe so far.  
Sighing, he sat down on a fallen log.

"Like I said earlier, my name is Leon Kennedy. I am part of a secret service with the duty to guard the president of the United States' daughter, Ashley Graham. However, right before I was to start my job, a traitor kidnapped Ashley."

Leon took out a picture and handed it to Amalia. It was a woman Amalia's age, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. A pretty girl, someone that had that look that made you want to protect her.

"A report we recieved said that a girl matching Ashley's discription was seen around here. Our guess is that she is being held somewhere up here on this land. I was sent here with two spanish policemen, but..."  
He looked straight at Amalia. "You saw what happened to one of them."

She had. The man had been killed and burned by the people of this village.

Turning to stare at the ground, Amalia nodded. "And the other man?"

Leon shrugged, "I don't know, though for his sake, I hope he's dead."  
Amalia could agree with that. Torture was a type of death, only mental, instead of physical. It left deep scars, ones that left you wishing for death.

Groans that Amalia was quickly becoming familiar with were heard by both adults. Turning around, they saw a man with a butcher knife walking towards them.

"Shit. They found us." Leon growled out. Whipping out his handgun, the agent shot the villager in the head, making the man drop the knife as he grabbed his head in pain.

Once again, Leon grabbed Amalia's hand and pulled her away from the villager.

*********************************************************************************************

The pathway seemed neverending, till eventually, the duo came upon a small shack. Opening the door with a hard kick, Leon scanned the room with his gun quickly before giving Amalia the signal that it was safe to enter.  
Closing the door, Amalia started walking around the room, while Leon carefully looked out the window.

Both sharply turned when a thudding sound was heard. The sound came from a wardrobe against the wall, right acrossed from the door.  
Amalia stood on one side, while Leon had his gun trained on it. When she made a motion to open the door, Leon nodded.

Amalia flicked open the lock and threw the door open, resulting in a body falling out. This one was different than the villagers.

One: He was dressed better.  
Two: His eyes didn't have that 'I'm dead and loving it' look.  
Three: He was tied up and gagged with packaging tape.

Looking at Leon, who shrugged, Amalia ripped off the tape.

"Ow, little rough don't you think, Senorita?"  
Amalia ignored this, stepping back from the man, allowing Leon to untie the spaniard. Instead, she took to leaning against the wall, watching.

"So, you two...are not like the villagers?" The man asked.  
Leon shook his head. "No. You?"

As soon as his hands were untied, the man rolled away slightly, not answering. Straightning the cuffs of his shirt, the man looked at the two.  
"Alright, I only have one, very important question. Do you have a smoke?"

Leon looked down slightly, a small smile appearing on his face. "Got gum."

The man looked at Amalia. "Don't look at me." She replied.

All three turned towards the door at the sounds of shuffling footsteps. There, two male villagers stood, one with a pitch fork, the other, a hatchet. Entering the room was a large man, with a large overcoat and boots. His head was bald, with a scruffy mustache and beard. His eyes looked freaky, neither matching.

"Perfect. The big cheese." The man said with sarcastic delight.  
Leon looked at him for a moment before facing the opponents. "What?"

Amalia removed herself from the wall, ready to run. Leon ran up to the man, aiming a kick at the tall man's chest, but it never connected.  
Leon looked slightly shocked as the man stopped his kick with only his hand, holding Leon's foot in mid-kick.

Before Leon could do anything, the man tossed Leon into the air, causing the agent to fall on top of the man they had just freed. Amalia attempted to dash towards the two men, but something collided with her stomach, causing the woman to collaspe in pain. As darkness started to block her vision, she could make out the tall man lowering his fist.

Only one thing came to Amalia's mind before it shut down.  
_Out of one hell, and straight into another._

_********************************************************************************************_

Leon slowly woke up, his head feeling like he'd taken on train and lost. Trying to shake the fog that clouded his senses, Leon tried to move his arms, only to find that they were tied to something. Looking behind, he saw that his something, was a someone.

The man he and Amalia had freed.

"Hey, wake up." Leon shook his restraints in an attempt to wake up the stranger. A few grumbled complaints were heard before the man woke up.

"Aiya ai. Crawl out of one hole, and into another."

Leon ignored this as he looked around for Amalia. Had they taken her somewhere else, and if so, then why.  
He calmed somewhat when he saw Amalia tied up to a pole on their left, still unconscious. Thankfully she appeared unharmed, from what little Leon could see.

Turning his attention to the spaniard, Leon starting gathering information. "So, you want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Americano, ci? Now what would bring a bloke like you and the young lady to this part of the world?" The man grunted as Leon roughly moved the restraints, twisting the man's wrists.  
"Hey easy, whoever you are."

Sighing, Leon pulled out the picture of Ashley that he kept in his back pocket. "Name's Leon. I came here looking for this girl. You've seen her?"

The man looked at it a moment before straightening up. "What, you supposed to be a cop or something?"  
Then he shook his head. "Nah, you don't look the type."

Leon looked away, "Maybe." He wasn't going to give all the information.

Sighing, the man realized just what game Leon was playing. "Okay, let me guess...she's the president's daughter."  
Leon scoffed. "Heh, that's to good for a guess. Want to start explaining?"

"Psychic powers."

The man glanced at Leon before laughing low. "Nah, just kidding with you, amigo. I overheard one of the villager's talking about the president's daughter in the church."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Leon asked yet again.  
"Me, I'm Luis Sera. I used to be a cop in Madrid."

"Amalia, nice to meet you. Again that is."

Both boys turned to the female of the group, who was sitting up, legs crossed, elbows resting on them as her hands held her head.  
She wasn't tied up anymore.

Leon stared in confusion at the woman. "Amalia, when did you-"

"Wake up? When you asked about that girl. Untied myself? During the 'Let's guess who the girl is' game. Been sitting here, waiting for you guys to finish since."

Luis smiled at Amalia. "Then would the lovely seniorita be so kind as to free us?"  
"Only if senor will refrain from calling me that."

Amalia walked over to the boys and started picking the lock with her earring. Luis frowned at that.

"Would a hairclip not be easier."

Amalia paused in her job to flick a hand through her hair. "Don't exactly have enough hair to require a hairclip."

She turned back to her task when a scrapping sound caused all three to turn towards the door.

There, a male villager stood, dragging an ax behind him.

Leon and Luis started struggling against their bounds. Leon looked at Amalia. "Run to the other end of the room. When he gets close, make a break for the door."

Amalia looked at him as if he were crazy. "No way."

"Just do it, Amalia!" He yelled, watching as the villager got closer.  
Finally, Amalia nodded, moving farther away from the villager.

Luis turned to Leon. "Do something, cop!"  
Leon growled back, "After you."

Both watched as the villager brought his ax back, preparing to slice them. Leon called out the minute the ax dropped.

"NOW!" Both pulled apart, leaving only the restraints in the axe's path. Rolling away, Leon watched as the man came towards him, leaving Leon no time to stand up.

"Hey, ugly! Heads up!" Amalia swung a shovel at the villager's head, the blade digging into his neck. As the body fell forward, Leon brought his leg up and sent it sailing right over him, the body hitting the wall and snapping the villager's neck.

Amalia threw the shovel down and watched Leon stand up. She looked around for Luis, but the spaniard was no where to be seen.  
Concluding that he must have escaped, Amalia turned to smile at Leon...

...Only to see him glaring right at her.

"What's wrong?" She had helped him, so just what was his problem?

Leon came forward and tightly gripped her arms. "I said to run the moment you could."  
His voice wasn't raised, but his tone was all it took to freeze Amalia where she stood. Somehow, his quiet rage seemed more terrifying then yelling would have been.

"I said to leave us and save yourself, but what did you do? You stayed behind and hit the guy with a shovel."

"I helped you." She tried to defend herself.

"You could have been killed!" Now his voice was raising.  
"What if you hadn't hit him hard enough to stun him? Huh? I'll tell you what would have happened! He would have swung that ax and slice your body in half! And I would have had to watch it happen right in front of me! I would have had to watch as you died right in front of me, knowing that I couldn't help! Was that what you wanted? Was it?"

Amalia quietly shook her head, too stunned to speak. She had only wanted to help. Leon was the only person she really knew here.  
Sure, she'd only known him for a good hour or two, but still, he was the only real person she could talk to. He didn't treat her like an abomination, or monster, something to be feared. That may change if he ever found out the truth, but still. She didn't want to lose him this early.

Looking down at her feet, she mumbled, "I'm sorry. I...just wanted to help." Her voice was barely hearable.

Leon sighed, his anger slowly fading. "Listen, I'm thankful that you helped, but next time...just listen to what I say. Alright?"

Amalia nodded. "I'll try. That's all I can promise." She looked Leon in the eyes, determination filling her own.

Leon nodded, "Alright then. Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Smiling, Amalia ran to the door. "Let's go then! We stay here any longer, we might catch whatever is making the villagers like this. I don't know about you, but that seems like eternal damnation and I'd rather avoid that."

Leon grinned as he followed Amalia out of the building.

*********************************************************************

Rae: And so ends Chapter two. I'm happy I can stop calling Luis, that man. It get's confusing. Well, please leave a review, and I'll have chapter three up soon. Bye.


	3. Big Cheese attacks

Rae: This is my first Resident Evil fanfic. I'll do my best to keep the characters in character, but please let me know if I need to improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 3: Big Cheese attacks

(normal pov)

It took all of Amalia's mental strength not to stick her tongue at Leon's back...

...Again, that is.

As soon as Leon had realized she had no clue how to properly use the 9mm she had, he had taken it from her. Something about not wanting to be shot instead of the enemy. This was a real blow to Amalia's pride, but acting like a child wasn't going to do her any good.

As they silently walked through the canyon, Amalia started to count birds in an attempt to distract her from the reality of the situation. This wasn't some training exercise Wesker set up. There was no 'reset' button for her trainers to hit if she messed up a simulation. This was life. For the first time since she was fifteen, Amalia was actually living. So, really, what did it matter if she acted childish?

That settled, Amalia stuck her tongue at Leon, only to realize he was facing her while she did it. Blood rushed to her head, letting her know that a major blush was visible for Leon to see. Placing her tongue back in her mouth, Amalia looked away, not wanting to see the amused smirk on the older man's face. A small, husky sound echoed quietly through the area.

Shocked, Amalia turned to the agent, seeing for herself if what she had heard had really happened. Surely the great Leon Kennedy hadn't laughed?

It was hard to tell, since said man had turned back around. Frustrated didn't begin to describe how Amalia felt. Honestly, once she thinks she understands the man, he does something that changes everything. Ugh. Men.

As soon as she was out of here, Amalia made a mental promise to go somewhere where men met a woman's every need, instead of being the cause of their mental suffering.  
Thinking back, she rememebered some female doctors talking about something like that. It was called a spa or something.

Nevertheless, Amalia would find such a place and spend a long time there, cause something told her she would need it when this was all over.

* * *

Leon paused in front of the building. This was the only direction they could travel, yet Leon could just hear some spanish being spoken. More villagers were here.  
Looking back at Amalia, who was in the process of drinking from Leon's water canteen. He couldn't bring her in with him, yet he didn't trust her to stay there.

Leon's decision was made for him when Amalia walked right by him and entered the building. Before she completely vanished beyond the door, she turned to Leon.

"You going to stand there all day? Come on."

Leon had no chance to argue because as soon as he got in, he heard the voices getting louder the farther he chased Amalia into the building.  
Neither could make out what was being said, since neither spoke spanish.  
The only thing that stood out were the words "Las Plagas". Nonetheless, Leon slowly opened an iron door, gun ready to fire. Amalia stood a little ways back, making sure nothing snuck up behind them.

Leon gestured for Amalia to follow him as he slowly entered the room, looking in the direction that the voices were coming from. A quick sound made Leon turn around, only to have a hand clamp on his throat, lifting Leon off the ground even as the man Luis had called 'The Big Cheese', began choking the breath out of Leon.

"Let him go!" Amalia swung a chair at the huge man's head, smiling when it connected. However, her smile changed to a look of horror when she saw that it had had no effect what-so-ever on the man. His grip on Leon's throat hadn't loosened at all. Tossing the remenants of the chair aside, Amalia tried to pry the man off Leon, which was hard since she could barely reach the man's hand while stepping on the tips of her toes.

She didn't get far as the man grabbed her by her throat with his free hand and threw her against the wall, knocking the breath out of her.  
"Gah!"

The man turned back to Leon, continuing to choke the agent. Suddenly, the man dropped Leon to the ground. The agent started gasping as his lungs greedily sucked in much needed air.

"It seems you carry the same blood as us. The girl as well." The man glanced slightly at Amalia who was glaring up at him from where she laid, struggling to get up.  
"However, should either of you...become unpleasant to our eyes, there will be...severe consequences."

The huge man turned and walked into the room Leon and Amalia had just left.

Leon staggered to his feet and walked over to Amalia, helping her up. Looking down, he noticed that she was holding her left side.

"You alright?"

Amalia nodded. "Yeah, I think he bruised a few of my ribs. That's all. And you? You were the one who just about had the life choked out of ya."

Leon shook his head. "Just fine. Stay here. I need to take care of something."  
Without waiting for Amalia to agree, Leon grabbed his gun and kicked open the door that the man had entered.  
The sound of the man's grunts of irritation had Leon turning around, only to get punched in the jaw with one of the guy's huge fists. It was like getting hit with a sledge hammer.

His gun fired, hitting a painting of a robed man in the forehead, the gun sliding away from Leon. Before Leon could get up though, the man stomped over, and planted his foot on Leon's chest, pinning him to the ground. Leon could hear Amalia call out his name, even as the man started to push his foot into Leon's ribs, trying to crush the smaller man.

Two gunshots echoed through the room, coming from the window. The man paused in his actions to turn towards the window. Amalia also looked out, being able to just make out a woman in a red outfit hanging outside. The man stepped off of Leon, and started walking towards the window. The woman somehow was pulled up out of the way when he jumped out the window at her.

Amalia ran into the room and helped Leon back to his feet, ignoring the sharp pain that came from her ribs. She was no doctor, but she knew enough to know that none were broken. And that was good enough for her.

"Leon, are you-" Amalia was cut off when a crackling sound came from behind Leon. She watched as he reached back and pulled out a radio.

"What have you got, Hunnigan?"

(Leon's pov)

"I've got new information for you. Apparantly, the group your up against is a religious cult known as the Los Illuminados."

"Los Illuminados. That's a mouthful." He watched as Amalia quietly repeated the name till she got tongue tied. Fighting back a small smile, he listened to the rest of the report.

"Also, satellites have discovered the reckage of a helicopter not far from the village your in. We sent a few men in two find out what we could, and their reports are disturbing."

Leon didn't like the sound of that. By the sound of worry in Hunnigan's voice, Leon could tell this was something that may very well hinder his mission.

"Go on."

Hunnigan sighed. "Well, two bodies were found, both dead. One by impalement on a tree and the other broke his neck.  
We assume both died when they were thrown out the front window. By the looks of it, their copter was hit by a missile on the tail, causing the helicopter to fall rapidly."  
Hunnigan took a breath before continuing.

"Both men were wearing a small badge on the collar of their shirts. The badge was...Umbrella Corporation's symbol. The red and white umbrella."

Leon now knew what people meant when they said they felt ice running through their veins, cause right now, he couldn't feel any colder. Umbrella Corporation. The group that Leon had spent six years fighting against and still was. Unfortunately, Hunnigan wasn't finished.

"There are signs that a third person was in that helicopter at the time of the crash. The men say that a handcuff had been attached to a chair, and the other end of it was picked. Whoever was cuffed to that chair had escaped the crash. There was a briefcase left open on the site, showing impressions that it had held a gun and ammunition. They think it was a small handgun, probably a Eagle or 9mm.  
Normally, we would have our men apprehend the escapee, but foot impressions show that whoever it was has gone in the direction of the village. So, in addition to finding the president's daughter, we would like you to find this escapee. Be careful, Leon. We don't know if this person is with Umbrella or not, despite the handcuffs. For all we know, this person tried to desert Umbrella and was caught. We want the escapee, Leon."

Leon had no idea if he wanted to be thankful or not, cause something told him, that he had already found Hunnigan's 'escapee', and she was staring at the ruined painting Leon had accidently shot moments ago.

"I'll take care of it, Hunnigan." Leon put back his radio, and looked at Amalia, who was smiling at the ruined picture.

It was time to get some answers.

*********************************************************************

Rae: And there's chapter three. Sorry it's short. I've been trying to beat RE4 and can only find time to write at night when I don't work. So, please leave a review. I'd appreciate some feedback on what people like and don't like. Bye.


	4. Truth

Rae: Sorry for taking a while updating, my computer was being a pain and wouldn't work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 4: Truth

(Amalia's pov)

"What?" What had he just asked? Amalia wasn't afraid of much, just Wesker's wrath and spiders, but what Leon had just asked did send chills down her spine.

"What connections do you have with Umbrella?"

'I am so screwed.' She had no idea what she was going to do. How did he know about Umbrella? And she didn't mean the cover story of it being a mere company, and something told her that neither did he.

"Umbrella. I thought they were a mere company that was shut down recently when stock market prices dropped."

The best way to mislead your enemy is to play the womanly charm card. That's what one of the lady scientists had taught her. Amalia had never needed to use such a tatic, since she had never been left with a chance to escape before.

Oh well, now was the perfect time to test her charm. Oh please let this work.

Putting on her best innocent look, Amalia turned to face Leon.

"So how could I possibly have any connections to a dead company. It makes no sense."

Leon's gaze had Amalia reconsidering her words. He didn't look like he was going to take her words as the truth. After that call he had received earlier, Leon had been silent through their trek through the swamp.

Now, he didn't look like the Leon she had come to know in last several hours. He looked like the government agent he had described himself as. Cold and emotionless.

And something told her that now was not a time to practice seduction techniques.

"(sigh) What do you want to know."

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Do you work for Umbrella?" That would have been his first question, but Leon had needed to see her reaction to Umbrella.

Even now, Amalia looked like she would rather be elsewhere than here.

"I do."

Leon's chest seemed to tighten at her answer, and he had no idea why. But Amalia wasn't finished yet.

"And I don't."

Now Leon was just confused, and Amalia knew it. She would be confused too if someone had said that to her.

"I am...or rather, as of now one of Umbrella's ex-experiments."

She turned around till her back faced Leon, and lifted the back of her hair that just covered her neck. On her neck was a barcode tattooed into her skin.

Leon was silent as he watched her let her hair fall back, hiding the incriminating mark. She turned around to face Leon once again.

"I don't remember how it happened, but when I was a teenager, or maybe even sooner, I was captured and held captive by Umbrella."

She seemed to consider her next words before saying anything.

"I don't remember anything before I was fifthteen. My memories begin after that time. Sad but true."

She looked down at her dirty shoes, hoping that he wouldn't ask for anymore information.

Luck wasn't with her that is.

"What type of experiments were you included in?"

Amalia did not want to answer that question even more than the others. But still, if she was to get Leon's trust, he'd need to know everything.

"Have you ever heard of the incident that occured in Racoon City?"

Once again, Leon felt his gut clench at the mention of the city that had been the start of everything for him. That nightmare six years ago with the T-virus and G-virus.

It was a nightmare for Amalia as well, since that was when they first introduced the T-virus to Amalia's blood.

"I...was used to test the possiblities of creating an antidote for both the T-virus and G-virus, as well as how to improve them both. You see, the viruses are-"

"Trust me. I'm well aware of what happens when those things are involved."

Amalia looked surprised for a moment, before going blank again. Nodding, she continued. "Well, it was discovered by Umbrella that my DNA genetic code contains a type of strand that is resistant to the viruses. Not only that, but it keeps me perfectly healthy. I've never had so much as a sniffle before. Umbrella somehow found out about it and decided that I'd be the perfect test doll. So, they injected the viruses into me."

Leon looked slightly panicked, Amalia thought, seeing his hand grip his gun on sheer instinct instead of intent.

"It didn't do anything at all, except...when the G-virus is injected into my bloodstream...I...change a little."

She looked out at the water, feeling like she was back in that lab, being given the destructive drug.

"I got stronger and my senses were increased, but I felt these...strange urges."

Leon had a feeling that he knew what they were. From reports he had read and past experiences, a human contaminated with the G-virus loses all traces of their humanity and are left with the need to reproduce. God knows what happened to Amalia during that time.

"But why does it affect you, if your supposedly immune to it?"

Amalia winched. "Maybe that's the wrong term. It affects me, but only temporarely. The T-virus takes time to affect the host and by that time, my blood destroys the virus. The G-virus is a little different, only affecting me for fifteen minutes. However, there are some side affects."

The more he heard, the less Leon was liking the situation. Hunnigan knew there was a survivor, or assumed there was one, and he knew who that survivor was. He was given direct orders to bring in the survivor for information on Umbrella, but she wasn't really an employee. He believed that much on what she had said. Her story was too unusual to be made-up. She was a free woman after years of immprisonment, and he would be the cause of her losing that freedom, assuming they made it through this, and he had no plans on dying at this moment.

It was after that thought that Leon remembered what Amalia had just said. Side affects.

"What kind of side affects?"

Amalia looked uncomfortable again, yet her eyes still had that far away look in them, as if she was somewhere else. For some reason, Leon found that he didn't like that idea of her being somewhere away. Shaking his head for a moment, he repeated the question, as they walked up the path, Leon wanting to see where they were going before they took the lower path.

Amalia snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh. I become as weak a baby. I have a hard time just lifting my head from the ground when the virus is gone. It leaves me vunerable. That's why the scientist have been discussing creating a..."

She looked like she was having trouble coming up with a suitable word or phrase. Also, a deep red blush made its way up her face.

"A...male companion, let's say, to protect me during that time. They want to use my blood and another human male's DNA, mix it, and combine them to create a male version of me per say. In my last medical examination, I overheard that they were still looking for a suitable male. They want someone with some sort of training and apparantly there is already a list of candidates. Some spy or something is watching each candidate and delivering monthly reports, and will continue to do so till one is decided upon. That's all I really know."

Before the American agent could come up with a response to that statement, movement in the lake below them caught his eyes. Grabbing the young woman's wrist, Leon pulled Amalia down beside him, even as he pulled out his binoculars. Looking out, he focused them on the small boat, seeing two villagers in picking up something that was strangely familiar to Leon. It was when the object was thrown into the water, that Leon saw the word that nailed the mental coffin in his mind.

The second spanish policeman that had arrived with Leon. He straightened slightly, removing the binoculars for a moment in frustration.

"Shit."

"Shit? I don't think you should go to the restroom here, but if you have to go, let me know so I can give you some privacy." Amalia said all this with a straight face.

Leon used all the self-restraint he had obtained over the years to push down the blush he felt coming at Amalia's words.

"That's not what I meant."

Amalia shook her head. "I read in a dictionary that 'shit' is the left over when a human-"

"Have you ever heard of curse words, Amalia?"

"Curse words?"

From Amalia's story, Leon knew he wasn't dealing with a teenager, but a grown woman, so why did he feel like he was dealing with a innocent child right now?

"Their bad words that one shouldn't really use. It isn't right to use them, but in certain situations, it can be deemed appropriate."

Both looked back at the lake when a huge creature shot upwards and swallowed the policeman's body in one mounthful.

Amalia looked to Leon. "Would this be such a situation?"

Leon nodded, still staring out at the lake.

Amalia glanced back to the water as the huge snake like creature fell back into the murky depths.

"Shit."

TBC...

Rae: And another chapter finished. Please hit the review button and let me know what you think. I have low self-esteem, and get nervous easily, so please PLEASE, review.


	5. Snakes

Rae: Sorry for taking a while updating, my computer was being a pain and wouldn't work and after that, one laptop got a virus and is STILL out commission and the second was dead for a while because grape juice was accidentally spilt on the keyboard. Half the keyboard is now sticky so it makes writing a pain in the butt. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 5: Snakes

(Leon's pov)

"Just take my hand and step in the boat, Amalia."

"No." The pale blonde shook her head, arms crossed as she made her stand. Honestly, couldn't she do this some other time?

Leon wasn't sure how much longer he could afford to stay in their present location before something or someone came out and attacked them. However, Amalia didn't seem to be changing her mind any time soon.

"Amalia, it's alright. It's perfectly safe."

Her eyes flashed at that. Poking the taller man in the chest with her finger, Leon supposed that Amalia was trying to look threatening. In his opinion, she looked like a young child acting like an adult.

"What about that huge creature we saw just 'minutes' ago? Have you forgotten so soon, or are you just blind at random moments? In case you forgot, that monster is inside 'THIS LAKE'!"

Taking matters into his own hands, Leon grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the boat. Honestly, why did every woman he meets have to be so difficult when it came to following orders? And that was no exageration. EVERY woman never seemed to understand the concept of following orders. They just did what they want on their own time. Was there something about him that made them not take him seriously?

"No! Let me off! Let me off!" Amalia scrambled out of Leon's grip and made to get of the boat.

He wasn't having any of that. Leon grabbed Amalia's arms and pulled her backwards till her back was pressed right up to his front. Keeping her still with one arm, and started the boat with his other hand. Only when they were clear of the dock, did Leon let Amalia free, but then she did the unexpected.

Amalia turned around and pressed herself completely against Leon, arms tight around his neck. She was hiding her face where Leon's shoulder met his neck, her breath warm against his skin.

"A-Amalia?"

"......." She had said something, but whatever it was was muffled by his shirt.

"What was that?"

She brought her head up slightly, enough to allow him to hear her.

"I can't swim."

Well, that certainly explained part of her reluctance. Apart from the snake creature. Sighing, Leon patted Amalia on the head in an attempt to comfort the girl.

"I won't let you fall in, okay?"

She must have agreed, because he felt a slight up and down movement from her head. Slowly, Amalia backed away from Leon, carefully sitting down of the plank right in front of him, ready to grab him in a panic if anything happened.

(Normal POV)

They had crossed the lake about halfway to the shore on the other side when a shadow caught Leon's gaze. Stretching out his neck a little, Leon could make out a shape under the water.

A really huge shape. Like a creature they had seen early.

And it was rising up from the water!

"Amalia! Hang on to something!" Leon yelled to the starteled woman.

She had only just grabbed onto both sides of the boat when the creature rose up from the depths, right beneath the boat.

Flung into the air, boat and all, the humans held on tight.

The boat safely landed on the water without capsizing, but barely after hitting another wave.

Amalia was thrown backwards onto the bottom of the boat, her head hitting the edge.

"Unh!" She grunted in pain from the impact. Her eyes snapped open just as quickly.

"Leon? You alright?"

Sitting up, Amalia looked all around, but Leon was no where to be seen. "Leon? LEON!"

A splash had the young woman turn to the water, expecting to see the creature yet again, but instead saw Leon spitting out water. Smiling, Amalia felt relief only a moment before panic once again set in her mind.

"Leon! Run-I mean SWIM! IT'S BEHIND YOU!"

Leon didn't waste time looking behind him, instead making a quick pace through the water in an attempt to get to the boat.

(Amalia's Pov)

It was no use. Leon wouldn't make it soon enough before that monster ate him.

"A weapon. I need a weapon." Looking around, she felt her feet hit something. By her feet were several throwing harpoons. Grabbing one, she aimed right above Leon's head.

She only had one shot at this. If she missed, both Leon and she would die.

The government agent was only half a yard away when the creature rose from the depths, mouth wide open, ready to swallow the man whole.

"Oh, no you don't!" With all the strength she had, Amalia threw the harpoon right into the monster's mouth.

The creature shreaked in pain and sank back into the depths, not gone but at least Leon had enough time to get back into the boat.

As the older man climbed into the boat, he nodded his thanks to the young woman as he pulled his whole body into the boat.

"You alright?" Amalia asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Nice shot by the way." He grinned at her despite the situation.

Amalia smiled right back before she realized something. It happened as if in slow motion in her eyes. The boat's anchor was not in the boat but falling into the water. Right where the...Oh crap!

"Leon." Despite what she was feeling, her voice was calm and neutral.

The agent looked up at her as he checked to make sure his weapons were still on his person.

"Grab on to something tight. Real tight."

All she got in response was a blank questioning look before the boat jerked beneath them yet again. This time because the anchor had hooked itself onto the creature and was dragging the boat with it.

Leon was jolted forward and had landed on top of Amalia.

"OMF!" Both grunted at the impact, leaving them out of breath for a single moment. Leon rolled off of her and kneeled upward, picking up a spear.

"We need to get rid of that thing before it drags us under with it."

Amalia nodded as she pulled herself up. However, Leon stopped her from grabbing a spear.

"You need to make sure the boat doesn't crash into any of the debris in this lake."

A bit disgruntled that Leon got to have all the fun, Amalia moved next to the engine, grabbing the direction paddle. "I've got it."

Leon nodded, not taking his eyes off the prize. What was it with him and fighting huge reptiles in water. First the ten foot crocodile in the sewers and now this. Had he pissed off some reptile god without knowing it? Probably. He'd unknowningly pissed off Wesker and that man was like a serpant if what Leon read in the reports were true.

It was a seemingly never ending process. Leon would throw a spear and Amalia would steer them away from any debris or attacks the snake tried to do. Pretty soon, they were down to their last spear.

"We need to attack its inside. Its outer skin is too tough for us to attack at this rate." Amalia called out, her voice almost drowned out by the sound of the waves hitting the boat. Both were soaking wet from the spray that came from the water. Leon turned around, not yet throwing the spear.

"And how are we to do that? Ask it to please open wide?"

Amalia made a face that looked to Leon like a cross between a grimace and a smile.

"We lure it with what it wants."

Was she nuts? How would she know what it wants? Leon voiced that thought out loud.

Amalia grimaced this time. "It's a thirty foot monster that has just been fed one dead body recently. Something tells me that that wasn't exactly a filler-upper."

Now Leon knew what she meant. "No." That meant one of them had to jump into the lake. One, she couldn't swim, Two, if he jumped in it left her vunerable.

Amalia shook her head. "Leon. Do me a favor, will ya?"

His gut told him that he wasn't going to like the next few minutes. "What?" He said hesitantly.

"Catch me before I drown."

Before her words could be fully processed by his brain, Leon watched in shock as Amalia through herself as far as she could from the boat.

It was one of those moments that Leon wanted to curse and kill as well as protect the source of his frustration. Honestly, what was it with women and putting themselves into danger while he's trying to protect them?

Amalia was doing a cross between a dog paddle and flailing her arms around as she tried to keep herself afloat. It served to keep her up somewhat and seemed to draw the creature's attention to her now seemingly small and frail body.

Leon watched in horror as the monster resurfaced and started to approach the young experiment who was trying to keep her head above water. Its jaws were open wide, showing strange tendrils that were its tongue.

"Damn it!" When it was close enough for him to hit, which was far too close to Amalia for Leon's liking, Leon threw the last spear as hard and fast as he could.

He hit his target. The creature frailed about, creating massive waves before sinking into the dark depths of the lake, dead. A soft whirring sound had Leon looking down in puzzlement, only to see the robe wrapped around his right leg.

"Oh, Shit!" Was all he got out before the rope tightened and tried to drag him down with the creature. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Leon pulled out his knife and started to hack at the ropes. It was close, he was starting to lose feeling in his leg when he managed to cut himself free.

The loss of force made Leon fall backwards into the boat. "NG!" He grunted when his head hit a board.

Sitting up, he looked around for Amalia's flairing figure, meaning to pull her into the boat and give her a lecture so long and boring for her that it would make his dead Grandma Kennedy proud.

There was just one problem.

Amalia was no where to be seen. Fear made its way into Leon's bones till he thought his whole body was frozen. There was nothing to indicate where the young woman had been last. Leon remembered the huge waves left in the creature's demise. If Amalia couldn't swim in calm water, no way could she handle waves more than twice her size.

"AMALIA!"

TBC...

Rae: You have no idea how hard it is to write on this keyboard. It skips just about every third letter I do. Ugh. It's suppose to wear off in time. I'll just send a lot of emails or something. Please review. I need to know if there is something wrong or something I could do to improve things. If you have any things you want the characters to do, or scenerios you want added, just let me know. I'll figure out a way to add them in. Thank you and see ya later.


	6. Las Plagas

Rae: I want to thank MusicalSoul for her review. Your words helped me feel better, and I'll do my upmost best to continue the trilogy. I already have the whole plot for the second book done. Again, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 6 Las Plagas

_Last Time_

_Amalia was no where to be seen. Fear made its way into Leon's bones till he thought his whole body was frozen . There was nothing to indicate where the young woman had been last. Leon remembered the huge waves left in the creature's demise. If Amalia couldn't swim in calm water, no way could she handle waves more than twice her size._

_"AMALIA!"_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leon dived into the water, no thought about where the woman had last been in his mind. The faster he got in, the less time she had to sink to the bottom. The water was slightly murky, jarring his vision a little but no enough to where he couldn't see. Leon turned around and around, eyes scanning the water for the white blonde hair that would stand out. Looking down a little he felt his panic rise. He couldn't find her anywhere.

When his lungs couldn't take it anymore, Leon was forced to return to the surface or pass out from lack of oxygen. Coughing as his lungs greedily sucked in air to replenish what he had lost, Leon again scanned the lake. Still no sign of the girl.

"AMALIA!"

Coughing was Leon's answer. He turned around and saw that it was coming from one of the larger tree debris floating in the water. Deciding it would be smarter to take the boat over there, Leon climbed back in and guided the craft over to the tree. When he started to circle the tree he saw a flash of white blonde hair. Trapped in the branches, her shirt torn in several places, laid Amalia.

"Amalia, you alright?" He asked as he started to cut away branches with his knife.

Gray blue eyes flinched from the pain she was feeling.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Probably bruised a rib or two. Nothing too serious."

He got through and started to pull the younger woman into the boat, careful not to irritate her wounds.

"How'd you end up over here? The wave?"

Amalia shook her head. "Yes and no. The wave tossed me underwater and pushed me over here. My shirt ended up getting caught in the branches which probably saved my life in the long run. I managed to pull myself out of the water into the higher branches. I must have passed out for a moment."

Amalia wrapped her arms around Leon's neck, making it easier for him to move her into the boat.

As soon as she was in and set on a plank, she smiled coyly. Now that the whole episode of danger was over, it was time for her revenge. Revenge at Leon for making her come in the stupid old boat to begin with. And she knew just how to do it. Something she had learned from watching female nurses to around a few of the guards while she was changing clothes. Plus, she may very well get a smile out of Leon.

"So, you were worried about me?"

Leon ignored her as he started up the engine again, directing it to the dock he could just make out acrossed the lake. However, Amalia wasn't going to give up. Not only did she want revenge, but she also wanted to see that man truly smile, a smirk didn't count, and when Amalia was on a mission, no one stood in her way, metamorphicaly of course.

"Leon, admit it. You were worried about little old me. How sweet. I never knew you cared so much."

Nothing. Leon kept his face straight as he maneuvered the boat into the dock. Before he could help her out first, Amalia jumped onto the dock, just keeping herself from kissing the wood in relief. Instead, she continued to try and get Leon to smile.

"You know. Since you've saved me quite a few times now, I think you deserve a reward. What do you think?"

A twitch made itself known for a second then disappeared. Amalia knew she was getting closer to her goal.

"Maybe I should give you a kiss. Would that be an appropriate enough award for you?"

Her teasing tone told Leon that she wasn't serious, but it still brought a slight hint of red to his face. A small twitch turned into a full fledge grin before he could stop it.

Amalia mentally cheered. Not only was Leon smiling but blushing as well. In fact, Amalia would go as far as say that he looked even hotter when he smiled. She didn't know much about how males ranked themselves, but based on what Amalia heard from gossip, Leon would get an fifteen out of ten on a scale. She wanted to know where she could find this scale but had the feeling that it was a female thing and would only confuse Leon.

As an attempt to joke some more with him, Amalia leaned down and gave Leon a peck on the cheek. The government agent stared in shock at the woman as he stood motionless.

"Got'cha." Amalia took a step back.

Leon mentally shook himself out of his stupor and thought out his revenge. If she thought she could mess with him and get away scott free, than Amalia had another thing coming.

The glint in his eyes warned Amalia soon enough that she bolted down the dock even as Leon jumped off the boat. He chased her off, but paused almost as soon as he hit land. He brought a hand over his mouth as he started coughing.

Hearing the cough, Amalia turned around, her smile fading to be replaced with worry as Leon hunched over as he continued to cough.

"Leon? What's wrong?"

The coughing stopped even as Leon brought his hand away from his mouth. Both stared in confused horror at the blood marring the fingerless gloves that Leon wore. Before either could say anything though, Leon doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach as he groaned. Amalia started to panic as the she caught Leon's body before he hit the ground.

His weight just about caused her to fall over with him. Gritting her teeth, Amalia half dragged and half carried Leon over to the house in front of them. Praying all the while that no psychotic villager was there, she struggled as she tried to open the door and not drop Leon. Amalia didn't think he would appreciate that. Unfortunately, she couldn't get the door to open, no matter how much she pushed and pulled. Looking at Leon, she frowned.

"Come on, big guy. Can't you help a girl out here?" Honestly, he was still conscience, so the least he could do was lend a hand by taking some of his weight off her. The fact that she had brand new injuries didn't help, since Leon's weight was causing them to ache even more than they had moments ago.

Amalia quickly learned to be careful what you asked for. The hard way.

Leon's body added more weight to her as he started to fall forward. This caused her to fall right along with him. Their destination?

The door before them.

Amalia thought this time to be perfect for her newly learned word.

"Ah, SHI--" Thankfully for her soul, though Amalia could care less about that at the moment, the door stopped her from finishing that sentence as she hit her head on the wooden frame just to the side of it. Stars danced around in her vision even as she felt the door open beneath their combined weight. Both adults fell onto the ground in the middle of the floor. Leon unconscious from whatever was making him sick, and Amalia blacked out from the blow to the head.

Neither had noticed that they were not alone in the house.

* * *

Leon woke up and slowly sat up, pain making itself known as he did so. Looking around, he noticed his surrounding were different than he remembered. Hadn't they been on a dock? When had they entered a building?

As Leon carefully stood up, he immediately noticed something.

Amalia was no where to be found.

"Amalia?" Maybe she had gone out for some fresh air. Leon had barely taken a step towards the door when a familiar pain made itself known in Leon's stomach. Grunting, he felt his body lurch forward awkwardly. He had barely enough time to get down on one knee to lessen the impact if he fell forward when another bout of pain made itself known. In the back corners of his mind, Leon thought that the pain reminded him of when he had been punched by a tyrant back in Raccoon City. Only this time, it was all in one location instead of the pain spreading throughout his body.

Something caught Leon's gaze in the corner of his vision. With a sense of foreboding, Leon glanced at his left arm. His veins were not only a deep red instead of the pale blue color they were supposed to be, but many deep red and maroon veins were shooting up his arm.

Shocked, he looked at his other arm and saw the same thing happening. That was when he felt a strange sensation crawling up his face, and Leon just knew that the same thing was happening on his entire body. Something was starting to overtake his body and Leon knew it. It was tearing his mind apart and taking over. There was nothing he could do. This was one enemy Leon couldn't fight, and he knew it.

As everything went black, Leon knew one thing.

He was dead.

* * *

Leon woke up with a gasp, almost as if he hadn't been breathing for a moment. Shakily, he sat up and looked at his arms in worry. They were normal.

Sighing a small breath of relief, Leon took in his surroundings. It was the same building as in his dreams. As he stretched out a hand to push himself off the floor, Leon felt it brush against something soft.

Thinking it was some kind of animal, Leon looked to his side and saw that it wasn't an animal. At least, not the four legged kind. Amalia was sleeping right beside him, her hair being the thing he had felt. It was strange. Usually, when someone had short hair, it felt somewhat hard and crisp, usually because they use hair gel to style it since they can't do much else. But Amalia's-

Leon carefully ran his hand through a few strands of the pale female's hair again, almost unsure that what he had felt was real. Sure enough, it was soft and smooth, the sensation almost like running your hand through a small waterfall. Leon could only guess that Amalia never used any kind of hair product apart from shampoo and conditioner. Than again, she probably didn't even know what hair gel is.

Leon started to remove his hand when something caught his gaze. Slowly lifting the bangs that covered her right temple, Leon immediately saw a nasty purple bump. The fact that Amalia was so pale made the bruise stand out all the more and look worse than it could be.

Letting the girl rest, Leon stood, deciding to scope the place out. He hadn't even taken a step towards the door when a note on the small tattered bed in the corner of the room.

Wondering if who had written it, Leon picked it up. It couldn't have been Amalia, he thought, it didn't seem plausible. If Amalia had written it, she would have most likely put it on the table and slept on the bed. If the size of the bruise was any indication, Amalia had passed out on the floor. So who else was here that didn't want the two of them dead? Apart from Luis. He would have stayed most likely.

The letter was unsigned, the handwriting unfamiliar to Leon. However, it was addressed to him. It said something about an key hidden behind a waterfall. Something he'd need to open the locked church that he had found out Ashley was being kept in. Since it had been locked, he and Amalia had left to find another way in. That was what had led them to the swamp to begin with.

Leon laughed under his breath as the memory of that little excursion came to mind.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_"No way, Leon. Absolutely. Po-Si-Ti-Vely Not."_**

**_Leon just stared at the young woman who was being stubborn. _**

**_"It's just murky water, Amalia. It isn't going to bite you or anything."_**

**_Unfortunately, this only seemed to agitate the girl further. "Leon S. Kennedy! Just moments ago, I saw the very same snake that YOU let out of the box and TRIED to shoot but MISSED, slither into the very water YOUR STANDING IN! If you think I'm going in that water, you have another thing coming. Besides, this is the only set of clothes I have. Why would I want to get them stained even worse than they are now?"_**

**_Leon sighed as Amalia took in deep breaths to replenish the oxygen she had used up for her rant. "Look, lets make a deal. You can ride on my back while we're in the water. If your clothes get dirty, I'll pay the bill to have them dry cleaned. Is that acceptable?"_**

**_Leon watched as a confused look made itself known on Amalia's face._**

**_"Leon."_**

**_"Hm?"_**

**_"...What do you mean by 'dry cleaned'? If you clean something, you have to get it wet, so doesn't that kind of ruin the whole 'dry' purpose?"_**

**_Leon didn't know whether to laugh or keep silent. He choose silence. Turning so that his back was to her, he gestured for her to climb on. _**

**_"I'll explain on the way. Let's go."_**

**_-End Flashback-_**

After that explanation, Amalia had asked more questions about anything she didn't know that he had mentioned. Like a dryer, and hot iron. She had lectured him about how iron shouldn't be heated since it isn't a good conducter for heat. He had wondered how a woman that doesn't know the simple things that he took for granted could possible be educated in science. Just what had the Umbrella scientists been preparing her for. Not just a weapon or test subject. They wouldn't waste their time educating a mere object, in their heads, since she could easily die during an experiment.

No, Umbrella had something else in mind for the future of Amalia. They were going to want their escapee back once they realize that she isn't on her way to the base they had been transporting her too.

Leon shook himself out of his thoughts and continued reading the letter. The last part made him pause.

"About what's happening inside your body, I wish I could help you, but it is not within my power to do so. Sorry."

Happening inside his body? Leon did not like the sound of that.

A creaking sound from outside alerted Leon. Drawing his handgun, he slowly walked to the front window. Peeking out, he saw a single male villager walking in their direction. What was odd, was the fact that he seemed to be having issues with his head. The villager was clutching his head, and before Leon's eyes, the man's head expanded then exploded.

"What the hell?" Leon muttered. Nothing was EVER that simple.

Sure enough, Leon was right. A strange 'thing' came out of the man's head, replacing it in a way. One of its tendrils had a scythe like end to it.

And it was coming straight for them.

Leon had just enough time to pick up Amalia and place her underneath the bed, when the door burst open, pieces scattering everywhere.

Pointing his gun in the direction of the door, Leon watched as the 'creature' walked inside. The scythe swiped at the government agent, who dodged it by rolling to the left and ducking beneath the table. Coming out on the other side, Leon shot to his feet and kicked the table at the creature.

The scythe broke the table in half, avoiding damage. Leon took that moment to place three well placed bullets in the things head.

A curse escaped from his mouth as he saw that the creature was still standing. From the dust that was clouding his vision, Leon saw the scythe swinging at him in the last moment. Jumping to the right saved Leon from loosing a limb, but it didn't stop the scythe from slicing his left arm from shoulder to elbow. Sucking in a breathe at the pain, Leon heard a small thud sound, followed by something that made the situation all the worse.

"Damn it! Who put that bed there? Leon, if this is your doing, I'm kicking your butt as soon as I'm out of here." A loud, irritated voice called out from seemingly nowhere, but Leon knew where it was coming from.

Sure enough, right behind the creature, crawled out Amalia from beneath the bed. Even as she grumbled, she crawled forward, face looking at the ground, not seeing the danger right in front of her. It was when she banged her head on the back of the creature's knees did she look up, mouth open as she prepared to yell at who she thought was Leon.

That died as soon as she saw what 'was' in front of her. It turned around and seemed to stare at her in return.

"You have got to be kidding me." Leon heard Amalia mutter under her breath. He shot another three rounds at the creature, but that didn't stop the scythe from dropping right at Amalia.

"Crud!" Amalia propelled her body forward, between the creature's legs by pushing against the bed stand with her feet, allowing her to escape the fatal blow. Scrambling up, she ran behind Leon.

"Now would be an example on why I would like my gun back."

"No." He didn't even want to think on what she might end up hitting if he returned her gun. He liked his body fully entact thank you very much.

"If you haven't noticed, an alien is coming in our direction and I'm defenseless here!" Amalia yelled.

Leon ignored her, choosing to think of a plan as the 'alien', as Amalia called it, came closer. It was then that he noticed the lamp that the creature was about to walk beneath.

He started backing up, pushing Amalia with him, all to keep some distance between themselves and the creature.

"Leon? What are you doing?"

"Just a little closer." He muttered.

"Closer? Are you inviting it to come and turn us into alien chow?"

It was beneath the lamp. Leon fired off the last round in his cartridge, hitting the lamp and causing it to fall down on the creature, the result a living bonfire.

Both watched in fasinated disgust as the creature writhed on the ground before it seemed to melt away.

Amalia was able to summerize the whole episode in three words.

"What a pain."

TBC...

Rae: I finally completed this chapter, despite my annoying father continuously taking the laptop from me. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Separation

Rae: I don't have much to say, except I'm in the process of drawing Amalia to place on my deviantart account. If anyone can draw and would be interested, I'd like to see how you think Amalia looks based off her description. If you draw her in a certain scenario, I may even ask if I can place said scenario in my trilogy. Arigatou for listening to my rabling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 7: Separation

"Are we going to go through this every time we need to do something you don't want to do?" Leon asked, exasperation coating his voice. Amalia merely pouted, her face turned away.

If Leon were to be honest, he couldn't help but think that Amalia looked a little cute when she pouted like that. That was besides the point though. They weren't going to get anywhere this way.

"Fine. You win."

Amalia swung her head around to face Leon, an expression of pure shock on her face. "I...win?"

Leon shrugged. "I give up. There's no point in trying to convince you if your going to do this everytime. I'll go on my own from here."

The two of them were standing on a cliff, a rope leading down to the ground below, where a resevior resided. Feed it was a small waterfall, which Leon was positive was the one mentioned in the letter he had recieved earlier.

Ignoring the young woman's attempts at speech, Leon grapped the rope and started propelling down to the ground. He figured that if Amalia thought he was giving up, then she would follow him and stop being so stubborn. It was only when he had reached the end of the rope and jumped down to the ground, that she yelled out something that made him stop.

"Fine than! I don't need you anyway! Good luck finding your girlfriend!" And she stomped away from the cliff, leaving Leon's sight.

"Amalia, wait!" Panicking, Leon made a motion towards her, when he realized that, by the time he reached the rope far off the ground, and climbed bach up, Amalia would be long gone.

An empty feeling churned in his gut, something Leon wasn't too familiar with. Muttering a silent curse, he made his way towards the waterfall. If he was right, there must be a way back to the church if he just continued forward. Afterall, the villagers had to get out of here some way. Leon just had to find it.

* * *

(Five hours later)

* * *

"I'm so stupid. What was I thinking, leaving Leon? Oh, that's right. I wasn't thinking. Ugh, stupid, idiotic, malfuntioning, waste of air..."

Amalia kept berating herself, as she sat, huddled in a corner in her cell. She had wondered around the church yard when she had been found by some of the villagers that she now refered to as 'aliens' if they had those bug like heads. After beinging chased back into the village, she had been caught by the huge man that had caught her and Leon, along with that Luis fella, hours ago.

He had thought that she might be of some use, so he had ordered a female villager to chain Amalia up and take her to some 'Salazar' fellow. That had brought her to a short little man that reminded Amalia of the documentaries on Napoleon Bonaparte. All he needed was the weird hat and an emperor complex and he could be Napoleon's twin brother, only creepier.

Remembering the feel of the man's hand as he ran it down her face had Amalia shivering in disgust. He had said something about it being a 'waste' to just kill her, so he had locked her up in the dungeon. Before leaving, Salazar had warned Amalia about her little...'companion' in the dungeon. Pointing to a what appeared to be a male person that belonged in the psyco ward, he had said that it will attack anything that makes a loud noise.

Since then, Amalia had been sitting in her corner, berating herself under her breath for fear that if she spoke normally, than the creature would attack her.

"Why is all this happening to me? What did I ever do wrong?" Amalia remembered all of her little fantasies about what she would do if she ever escaped. Her very first one had been to beat up all the scientists at Umbrella.

All the mental images she had from back then came back. Childish that they were, they had still been all that kept the young woman going.

Standing, Amalia made her resolve. She refused to just sit in her corner and wait to be rescued like some simple damsel in distress. Not only had Wesker trained her to fight, but it wasn't in her nature to sit idle while she could do something.

Despite the obstacles, Amalia _was _going to get out of here.

She must made some loud noise becausethe strange creature grunted and faced in her direction.

Her whole body froze till she thought her own insides had frozen with her.

Did it know she was here?

Apparantly not, because it returned to its calm stand still.

Mentally sighing in relief, Amalia started to edge along the wall to her back, making her way to the stairs.

So far, so good. Amalia had made it to the stairs, and was making her way up them. The creature made no indication that it knew her presence was leaving. She didn't even know if it knew she had been in here to begin with. It hadn't reacted to Salazar's loud voice, so he must have controled it somehow.

"Amalia? What are you doing in there?"

NO! She mentally screamed. The creature looked up and started struggling against its chains. It had heard the familiar voice.

Turning around in a panic, she saw the now horrified face of Luis Seras. On the other side of a barred door.

"Luis, quick! Open the door, please."

Luis seemed to know just what was with her, cause he said a strange word to himself as he started struggling to get the door open. When this was all over, Amalia had to remember to ask him what 'joder' means.

The creature had broken its restraints and was starting to break down the door to its cell. "Luis, hurry!"

"I am trying. A little patience would be appreciated."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR PATIENCE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" Amalia yelled. This seemed to aggravate the creature even more, as its beating on the door had become more desprete, as if it knew its prey was escaping.

"Got it!" Luis swung the door open, but it wasn't soon enough. The creature had broken down the bars blocking its path and was running up the stairs towards the two adults, claws extended. Amalia made a desperate move by barreling right into the creature's chest. This caused both to fall backwards, or in Amalia's case, forwards.

"Idiot!" Luis jolted forward and managed to wrap an arm around Amalia's stomach before he jumped backwards into the hallway. He landed hard on his back while Amalia landed on his front. Before the creature had a chance to right itself and follow, Luis kicked at the door and slammed it shut, the lock atomatically locking the door.

"Well, that was a close one."

Amalia only shivered, as the realization of just how close she had been to death made itself known in her mind. Luis looked around, panicked at the thought that Amalia might be crying. As he had told the president's daughter, Ashley, a short while ago, Leon was the better ladies man.

The other problem was letting Leon know that Amalia had 'not' managed to escape like he had hoped. Instead, she had been captured and had most likely arrived at the accursed castle before any of them.

"As much as I would love to continue this position we are currently in, Senorita, I'm pretty sure it would benefit us both if you got off. Guards may stumble upon us, and we wouldn't want to give them the wrong impression now, would we?"

She was off faster than Luis had thought possible, her movements almost...inhuman. He stared at the silent woman who was brushing herself off.

Nah. He was just being paranoid. Must be something in the water here. Who knew what those infected with Las Plagas drank.

* * *

"So, Leon found that lady he was searching for. So he can leave now." Amalia said with a blank expression, almost as if she were discussing the weather.

Luis shook his head. "It is not that simple, I am afraid. Both have been infected with the same virus that infected the entire village. They can not and will not leave until they are cured. Unfortunately, the eggs have already hatched."

Amalia nodded in understanding. Luis had explained the basic workings of the Las Plagas, even how they had originally been fossils that crashed from space. So her alien accusations hadn't been that far off the mark.

"And we need to make sure that the eggs in your body do not hatch."

Right. The eggs in...Hold the phone! "What? My body?"

Luis nodded. "Both you and Leon had eggs injected. Mine have already been removed. You haven't been coughing up blood, have you?"

Amalia shook her head. Luis seemed to enter his own little world, mutterings making themselves known if Amalia listened hard enough.

"...infected same time...should show symptoms...pills...need the sample..."

It continued for another minute till Luis fell completely silent. Amalia continued to follow him at a steady pace, lost in thoughts of her own.

Had Leon managed to escape yet with his girl? Amalia knew better than to believe that he would stay behind to make sure she was gone. He had a mission to do, and from the little time she had spent with Leon, she knew he would never leave a job incomplete.

Now she really would have to find a out of this place on her own.

"Amalia." Luis spoke normally, as is nothing was wrong. Looking up, she noticed that his posture had stiffened slightly if only barely noticable.

"Yeah?"

"I so enjoyed this small reunion, but I'm afraid it must end."

Amalia didn't know if he was being sarcastic or serious. "Huh?"

"In other words...RUN!"

Luis shoved Amalia in front of him, and started running, pushing her all the while. Amalia stumbled a bit, but caught herself and kept the pace, wondering just what had freaked Luis. She realized in a moment what it was. Salazar's alien priests with weapons.

Suddenly, she was running even faster than Luis. "Get away from me!"

She a turn and ran right into a priest. "AGH! It touched me!"

This must be how little boys felt when they thought they had girl cooties. Only this was alien cooties for Amalia. That's all she could describe the strange feeling as though a worm had touched her bare skin.

She ran back into the hall, still ahead of Luis, who was starting to run out of breath. He followed as Amalia kicked a door open, only to barr it with a shelf once he was in. Both pressed against the door and caught their breath. Amalia was merely breathing as though she had run up two stairways, while Luis was starting to cough as his lungs fought for air. Something banged against the door, and both froze. The door held, but for how long, who knew.

"Amalia."

"Yeah?"

Luis pressed two items into her hands. "Take this to Leon and Ashley. If you find them before I do, it's imperitive they get those. They'll need to take these to slow down the growth of the bugs."

She looked at her right hand. In it was a small bottle full of pills. In her other, was a strange tube of some sorts, filled with a purple substance. "And this?"

"I need you to guard that. Do not let anyone know you have it. No matter who they are. Get off this island, and hide it where it can never be found."

Amalia noticed that Luis had a similar tube in his pocket. "But you have one as well."

Luis shook his head. "A fake, should...something happen to me. I also have a bottle of the medicine should I find the others first. But whatever you do, Amalia, do not let them get that sample. It is what allows them to reproduce the Las Plagas virus."

"Sample?" She looked at the tube. This small thing was responsible for what happened to the whole village.

"What do you mean, if you find them before me, Luis?"

"I'm afraid we'll need to split up."

Split up? Amalia remembered a woman crying about how her boyfriend had done that to her. "But, Luis. You and I aren't together anyway. How can a nonexistant couple split up?"

Luis just looked at her as though 'she' were the crazy one. "Ai yah ai. So this is what Leon meant when he called said you were not normal in the head."

Before she could comment on that with a shout, Luis continued. "What I mean is, we have to go in different traveling directions. We stand out too much if we are together. I'll go one way, you go the opposite." He pointed at the two windows in the room. "Hopefully, we'll both make it off this island in one piece."

Luis made a motion to go, before turning back to Amalia. "Here. This should help you somewhat."

He handed Amalia a gun and six ammo clips. Stunned by the fact that she once again was stuck with a weapon she didn't know how to use, she looked up to ask Luis, only to see the open window that he had left from.

She stood there for a few moments before the door banged again. Jarred from her thoughts, Amalia scrambled to the other window and jumped out of it, starting to walk on the ceiling banister.

"What a night."

TBC__

Rai: Sorry it's been a while. I was stuck having to work nights for a while. Plus, keeping my grades up to keep senior privilages. Next chapter should be up sometime between Saturday night to Sunday night this week. See ya then. Review please.


	8. Crash Landing

Rae: I forgot to mention last chapter just what Luis had said when he muttered 'joder'. Amalia won't find out till the second book, but for everyone else, "joder" is Spanish for 'fuck'. All Amalia knows is that it's a word that one says when distressed. And sorry for not updating. I haven't been feeling well, I almost passed out in two classes, than felt sick after attending prom. I guess it doesn't help that I ignore all that and still attend work, huh? I just don't have any luck. I only hope I get better by graduation. Don't want to miss that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 8: Crash Landing

"I'm going to tear his most precious treasure from him and grind it into dust before his eyes." Amalia mumbled darkly to herself, imaging Luis' pain and torment. For the past twenty minutes, Amalia had been walking on the castle rooftops, avoiding patrols and alien bugs that buzzed around.

Despite what some people may think, walking on ceiling rafters was not easy. Despite her athletic ability, this was not the easiest thing for Amalia to continously do.

"I swear, I will kill that man."

"LEON! HELP!"

"Huh? Leon?" Amalia heard the familiar buzzing of an alien bug...

...coming from below her.

Looking down at the huge hole at her right, Amalia had a clear few of Leon standing on a fragile looking floor...

...and a huge bug carrying a blonde female flying towards her.

"Ashley!" She could hear Leon call out, before he was surrounded by more bugs.

The bug was getting closer to Amalia, putting her in a dilemna.

Should she save the girl and have to face Leon again after she had acted childish? Or let the bug fly off with the girl and know that she could have helped Leon.

Choices, choices.

The bug was right in front of her when Amalia made up her mind.

"Hope I don't regret this."

Before the bug could fly off with the girl...Ashley, who Amalia recognized from the photo Leon had been carrying, Amalia jumped off the ceiling, straight at the bug.

"Let her go, you creep!"

Not that she was expecting an answer, but it felt good to yell something out. Sure enough, all that happened was that Amalia body slammed into the creature, having it bring them back into the building.

Ashley screamed at the sudden change in destination, because they weren't going towards the platform, but into the black abyss that was below it.

"Joder!" Amalia yelled out, before she grabbed her gun and slammed the butt of it into the creature's head, changing the course of their fall to the safe ground. She didn't know what it meant, but Luis had used in a bad situation, so this would seem an appropriate time to use it.

Leon noticed the creature falling with Ashley, but what shocked him more was the girl on top of the creature.

'Amalia?'

There was no time for contemplation, as the two girls were on a collision course to the black whole beneath them.

That changed when he saw the strange woman pull out a gun (how the hell she obtained that, Leon didn't want to know), and bat the creature on the head, changing their course towards Leon.

Amalia bashed the creature on the head again, making it drop Ashley from a still considerable height.

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

"Ashley!" He ran forward, catching the young woman before she could hit the ground.

"(sigh) Thanks, Leon."

"You alright?"

Ashley nodded, before she looked up. "But that woman..."

Suddenly remembering that yet another troublesome woman was in trouble, Leon set Ashley down and pulled out his gun. In the sky, Amalia was still holding on to the Las Plagas infected insect.

"Amalia, can you get it to stay still?" He called out, trying to get a fix on the bug.

Hearing him, Amalia glanced over at the agent. "Sure. Why don't I ask it to just hold still so you can shoot it! I'm sure if I ask nicely it will listen to me!"

"Well, you didn't have to be quite that sarcastic." Leon mumbled under his breath, even as he drew a bead on the insect.

"Got ya." One shot was all it took to hit the monster in the head.

If only things were as simple as that. The bug decided that it needed to hit the ground hard enough to send Amalia skidding acrossed the ground, right towards the abyss.

"Amalia!" Leon called out, holstering his gun as he ran to save Amalia.

Even as he ran, he watched as the strange girl fell off the platform, beyond any help.

"AMALIA!"

TBC...

Rai: If anyone knows just how old Leon is, please tell me. I think he's thirty in RE: Degeneration, so that would make him twenty-nine in RE4 and twenty-three in RE3. Please someone tell me if I'm right. Review please.


	9. Unseen Yet Well known Help

Rae: I am no longer working, so updates should come sooner. I'm also feeling much better, apart from a few dizzy spells. Geez, I just don't have any luck. Plus I've posted a drawing I did of what Amalia basically looks like at the end of book 1. http:// tsukirae .deviantart. com/art/Amalia-121432914 heres the link, just take away the spaces. If anyone can draw, I'm curious as to how you imagine how she looks. Now and in the future. ^_^ Just please let me know so I can check it out. There's also a poll about who Amalia may really be on my profile. Check it out if you want.

I would also like to thank both

knyghtstar and WolfComet

for telling me just how old Leon is in here. 26. Whew. That had been bugging me since before this story came into my mental storyboard of ideas and plots. Thank you both very much! *bows*

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 9: Unseen Yet Well known Help

Okay. Recap. Just what the hell had she been thinking? Jumping off a roof at an ALIEN bug? Lunatic. Hitting said bug with gun? Insane. Having a mental debate and questionare with herself? Looney bin here I come.

Amalia gritted her teeth as she tried to keep her fragile grip on the floor ledge secure. It wasn't easy, considering the fact that SAID FLOOR WAS CRUMBLING!

"Leon! I could use a hand any time now! This floor isn't exactly the most stable. From the rate of deterioration, I'd have to assume that this floor has not been repaired for well over twenty years. Add my weight into the equation and this floor will most likely collapse in approximently-AGH!"

Leon grabbed Amalia's wrists and pulled her up. "Do you always analyze things when terrified?"

He asked this as both started to stand.

Amalia decided to not dignify that question with a response.

Instead, she glanced over at the younger woman who was watching them from the other side of the floor.

"I would have to assume that you are Ashley Graham. The daughter of the president of the United States."

Ashley nodded, still a little perplexed. Afterall, it wasn't every day that girls fell from the sky and saved other girls.

Then again, nothing for the past few days have made no sense.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Amalia."

Both girls shook hands, while Leon merely watched, remaining silent.

Amalia had not made it to safety, away from the horrors on this land, like he had thought. Or maybe he had merely hoped that she had escaped.

Something red caught his gaze. It was on her shirt, near her left side. But her shirt was blue...unless.

* * *

Okay. One minute she was shaking hands with Ashley, next thing she knows, she's being spun around and held in place with large, firm, yet gentle hands.

Looking down, Amalia saw Leon kneeling in front of her, looking at her stomache. "Uh...is this how men usually greet girls after they separated due to fights? If so, than you people have strange customs."

Leon didn't answer, merely looking at something for a moment before reaching into his pack and pulling out bandages. He looked a little pissed off.

"Leon? Is everything alright?" She heard Ashley ask.

That's what she'd like to know. Just what had him annoyed.

"Idiot. Don't you know how to take care of yourself?"

Curious as to why he had asked that, Amalia glanced down where Leon started to wrap her side. A huge gash sliced her skin from her navel to the middle of her back.

"Hm. Wonder when that happened. Never felt it."

Ashley's skin paled at the sight of all that blood on a LIVE human being. "Never felt it? How can you not feel THAT?"

Amalia shrugged, watching the brooding Leon wrap her side securely and efficiently.

She had to admit, the man was not only handy with a gun, but also with a med-kit.

Once the injury was wrapped, Amalia poked her side. Nope. Didn't feel a thing.

Amalia watched as Leon checked Ashley for injuries. Ashley seemed to take offense in being treated like a child and even smacked Leon on the head when he tried to turn her around. Both adults started walking towards the exit, even as Amalia stood there, watching them.

A strange sensation filled her gut. This kind of behavior seemed...almost familiar to her. Like she had seen this before, long ago. But she couldn't remember when.

Oh well. Not like remembering would do her any good right now. Starting to follow the two, Amalia paused at the small sound of something hitting the ground behind her. It was similar to how a rock sounds when it hits a cement surface.

Turning, Amalia saw a small capsule lying there. Curious, she looked around and upwards but couldn't find where it had come from. Picking it up, the familiar sign of red lipstick made her freeze, as well as the contents INSIDE the container. A small vial of liquid rested inside. And written in a small piece of paper was 'Just in case'.

Why was Ada here? And why had she given Amalia a vial of the G-virus?

TBC__

Short, I know, but what else can I do? I have more stories I need to update, plus the other account I share with my sister, AND I need to finish the fandub clip for FFX2. Ugh. Thank goodness school is over. Now I can update more for the next month before I need to leave the state.


	10. Clocks, Zombies and Kidnappings, Oh my!

Rae: I own my own laptop now! WAHOO! THe new keys work so well, I make more mistakes because I type so fast. Now I won't be kicked off the computer again! I can update faster now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 9: Clocks, Zombies and Kidnappings, Oh my!

Leon glanced down at the bottle of pills in his hand. Amalia had handed them over to him, saying how Luis had given them to her.

That comment had been followed by a 'I'm going to tear his treasure's off' comment. Something told Leon that Amalia didn't know what that actually meant, and she was just repeating something she had heard from somewhere.

It was because of that, that Leon still didn't know how to tell her. How to tell Amalia that Luis...was dead. How to tell her that, Leon already had a bottle of the medicine, because Luis had given them to him right before he died.

He honestly didn't know how Amalia would react to that. She hadn't known the spaniard long, but the way Amalia acted kind of reminded Leon of a baby chick.

The little birds had a tendency to connect with the first people they see and get close to. Both the chicks and Amalia had that innocent feel.

Yet both could easily become a pain when they wondered around so much.

Another mystery surrounding Amalia was her wound. Since she didn't know when she got it, he could only assume that she received it when she fell off flying menace.

But that didn't explain the fact on how she couldn't feel the injury. He had seen her poke it after he had just bound it. The girl hadn't so much as flinched.

Was this a side effect from whatever happended to her at Umbrella? But she had felt pain earlier, when she had been thrown into a tree back in the lake. Was something else causing her body to act like this. Maybe the Las Plagas?

Now that Leon thought about it, Amalia hadn't been showing any symptoms like Ashley and he had. Sure they had been separated for several hours, but they had supposedly been injected with the virus at the same time. So Amalia should have been showing symptoms well before she and Leon had 'parted ways' so to say.

Were the experiments done to Amalia responsible for this? Had mulitple exposures to both the T and G-virus given Amalia a strange immune system to the Plagas virus? If so, than her body must be showing the signs of fighting the virus by shutting down her systems bit by bit. Or at least her senses. She was already starting to lose her sense of feeling, so what now. Would she completely lose it, or was it only for wounds and sickness?

Leon would have to keep an eye on the young woman now. Not only for her protection, but to make sure the strange phenomenon didn't get any worse.

"So, who's climbing up there?" Amalia asked, snapping Leon out of his thoughts.

* * *

All three adults looked upward at the inner workings of the clock tower/bridge. Easily seen were three pieces of plywood blocking the workings. Obviously someone was going to have to climb up the walkways and get rid of the planks.

Amalia voiced out the obvious question. "So, who's climbing up there?"

Both she and Ashley looked at eachother for a moment, then at Leon. The twenty-six year old government agent didn't notice the stares he was getting from behind.

He didn't notice anything till two pairs of hands shoved him forward onto the walkway.

"What the?" He turned around to face both girls, who had the gall to try and look innocent, happily waving at him as they stepped back.

Realizing that he had been 'nominated', Leon started climbing to the top.

It took a while, but Leon eventually managed to shoot down two of the three planks. The third one was being stubborn and Leon couldn't get a good shot at it.

Amalia noticed Leon's predicament. He may not have a good angle, but she did. She was practically underneath the stubborn plank.

"Hey, Leon! I can shoot it down from here. Don't worry!" She called out.

"For some reason, that makes me worry all the more." Leon muttered. The sickening feeling increased when he heard Amalia ask Ashley, "How do you get this thing to fire?"

"You know what, Amalia. I think I got it up here. Don't-" Leon never had a chance to finish as Amalia aimed the gun upward...

...In Leon's direction.

"No problem. I have a clear view from here!"

And she fired one shot.

Okay. Three things happened thanks to Amalia's shot. Two were good. One was not so good.

Good happening number 1: She hit the plank and broke it.

Good happening number 2: Thanks to the plank being hit, the bridge started moving.

Bad happening:......The shot didn't stop at the plank and continued onward....right into Leon's left leg.

"SON OF A-" Leon didn't finish that sentence, more so because he didn't want to explain to Amalia just what the saying meant, than because of the pain.

Luckily the bullet had been a through and through, so Leon didn't have to worry about removing the bullet, but that didn't make the pain hurt any less.

"Oops. Sorry, Leon! I guess I still need to practice some more on my aim."

If Leon had any say in the matter, Amalia would never be allowed in the same room with an ownerless gun, armed or not.

"Well, at least the bridge moved. Now we can-AUGH!"

The screams from both Amalia and Ashley had Leon look over the edge. Both girls were struggling against robed men infected with Las Plagas. And with them was an ever annoying yet familiar little man.

"Why hello, Mr. Kennedy. So nice of you to stop by and deliver the president's daughter to us. And you even went to the trouble of reclaiming our lost little lamb as well." Salazar cackled at his private little joke in regards to calling Amalia a lamb.

Said woman didn't seem to find it funny at all. "Why you little...tell your goon to let me go so you can say that to my face, you little shorty!"

Apparantly Salazar didn't like the reference to his size, as he waved a hand towards Amalia. "Why don't you take a little nap. Your rambling is upsetting my ears."

One of the robed men slammed his staff into Amalia's stomache. She may not have felt the pain, but that didn't mean it couldn't knock her out. Ashley started to struggle even more at the sight of her new friend being knocked out.

"Leon! Help!" He had to save them. Leon would save them both, she just knew it.

Unfortunately for Leon, he had not only to deal with a leg injury, but the goons that Salazar sent up the walkway before taking both girls out the entrance Leon and the others had just opened. Talk about doing your enemy a favor.

Leon finished wrapping the gauze around his leg and made sure his handgun and the shotgun were loaded. "Just hang on you two. I'm coming"

And he jumped onto the next platform, shooting a infectee in the head.

TBC___

Rae: YaH! a more than 1000 word chapter again! Now that I'm feeling 'somewhat' better and have a new laptop, I can do anything!...except make Leon, Amalia, and Ashley's life easier. Honestly, show of hands who knew Leon would get shot at least once if Amalia ever fired a gun. *raises hand* I figured she needed to shoot something at least once, though I will be giving her another chance to shoot something.

Okay, I just have one question. Who should fire the rocket launcher at Sadler at the end of the book? Leon. Amalia. Ashley. Amalia and Ashley. Ada. If there's another combo you want, let me know. I'll post this question on every chapter till the last. The end result will be what happens. It won't change the story, but depending on who you choose, it could be funny. If there's something you want Amalia to ask Leon (or Ashley I guess, though it wouldn't be as funny) just let me know.


	11. Rock Bottom

I know last chapter said that was chapter nine. but it was ten. Just in case people are actually reading the chapter numbers and see that nine was put on two chapters. Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 11: Rock Bottom

Damn it. He had to hurry. Leon didn't want to guess just what would happen if he didn't catch up to Salazar.

Ashley would be okay. They needed her alive for their plans. But Amalia was another story entirely. Since Salazar had taken her, Leon assumed they wouldn't kill her right away, but since they knocked her out, Leon didn't have to worry about that woman insulting the little guy in a way only she could.

Knowing that girl, she'd probably start to explain the DNA process to explain just why Salazar was so short, just cause she could. It was probably best they had knocked her out.

But if she woke up...

Leon quickened his pace a notch.

* * *

Leon slowly opened up the decorative double doors. (a.n. Try saying the three d words five times fast. Hard.)

On the other side of the room, sitting on a throne like chair, was Salazar. To the left, kneeling on the ground yet unharmed, was Ashley, with two spears at both sides of her neck.

Amalia was no where to be seen.

Ashley looked up, tears in her eyes. "Leon!"

Running to the middle of the room, Leon paused on a decorative section of the floor. He didn't know what the creatures would do if he got any closer.

"Ashley. You okay?"

She nodded, careful not to hit one of the spears. "I'm fine. But Amalia-"

Salazar chuckled. "The little lamb has quite a mouth on her. Seeing as there was no use for her, I decided to get rid of her. Ah, the ever joyous sounds of her death of delightful."

Leon felt nothing for a moment, almost as if he were hoping he heard wrong. Than all he saw was red.

"Salazar! You Son Of A-"

"Ahaha. There's no need to bring my mother into this, Mr. Kennedy. She's good and dead, so let's leave it at that. But do not worry. You'll be meeting that girl in a moment. Goodbye, Mr. Kennedy."

Salazar raised his right hand, then pressed a red button.

Leon felt the floor drop from underneath him. Air rushed by as he dropped, the pressure buzzing in his ears. He could have sworn he heard Ashley call out his name, but couldn't be sure.

Was this what happened to Amalia? Had she fallen like this, knowing that only death waited for her at the bottom?

Resolve and instinct making him react, Leon pulled out his rappel cord and tossed it at the wall. He heard the sound of the hook grabbing the wall, even as he felt himself stop in midfall. Reflex had Leon move his feet to keep him from colliding with the wall. Looking up, Leon noticed a sound phone pipe in the wall.

"I'm not falling for this old trick."

Pulling out his gun, Leon shot a single bullet into the pipe. Even from down where he was, he could hear Salazar's cry of pain at the echo from Leon's bullet. Satisfied at that small act of defiance, Leon started rappeling down.

As he got closer to the bottom, Leon could just make out a dark shadow impaled on the tall, sharp stalagmites growing at the bottom of the floor.

Feeling sick suddenly, Leon assumed that the figure was Amalia's body.

"Damn it. Why couldn't you just pretend sleep?"

Landing on the ground, Leon slowly walked over to the figure. As he got closure though, he became confused. Amalia's body wasn't that big. Nor had she been wearing a black robe.

Leon flashed his flashlight at the figure.

It wasn't Amalia. It was a infected priest. A fresh corpse. It was the same one that had carried Amalia away.

"He must have fallen with her."

Moving the flashlight around, Leon searched the room. All he found were skeletons. There was no sign of Amalia. Alive or dead.

"Amalia." He called out, hoping she'd answer, if she was alive.

Only his echo replied back. The sudden ringing of his radio had Leon jump slightly. Answering it, he braced himself for who he knew was going to talk.

"So maybe you have nine lives. But it doesn't matter now, Mr. Kennedy!"

What did he think Leon was? A cat?

"I've sent my right hand, to dispose of you."

Feeling a little more calm with the thought that Amalia may still be alive, Leon seemed to channel her mind for a moment.

"Your right hand comes off?" Yep. He could just imagine her saying that.

Salazar didn't seem to like the joke. "Hmph. Say whatever you please." And here comes the tantrum in three...two...one...

"DIE YOU WORM!!!!" Bingo. Salazar cut off.

Feeling a little smug at having annoyed the guy, Leon started down the tunnel. If Amalia was alright, she'd start moving.

Leon didn't even question the possibility of Amalia chance of survival. The girl not only proved she was a pain to get rid of, for her enemies at least. And who knew what kind of equipment and training she truly had from her years in Umbrella.

Mind made up, he started looking for a way out.

TBC_

Rae: Since it's so short, I decided to give you guys a preview of what's to come. Here it is.

Chapter 12 Preview:

Leon dodged another blow from the creature's claws. It was fast, but it's movements were easy to read. However, Leon had forgotten about the now empty tank that was behind him.

At least, he forgot about it until he tripped over it.

"Crap!" Scrambling to get up, Leon had no time to dodge the attack that was coming. Bracing himself, Leon clenched his jaw, waiting for the attack.

Nothing happened. Suddenly, a cry of pain echoed throughout the tunnel, followed by the thud of two things hitting the ground.

Leon opened his eyes and felt puzzlement and relief. Relief because Amalia was standing in front of him, her back to him, puzzlement because the creature that he had been struggling with had just been torn in two.

Amalia had just ripped it in half as if it were thick paper. And Amalia didn't have a single scratch on her. All her wounds from before were gone, even the gash Leon had wrapped up.

"Amalia. What did you-?"

She turned around. Leon felt the blood leave his face.

Amalia's eyes were glowing red. Her face covered in the creature's blood...

And she was smiling maliciously.

* * *

Previews done folks. Hope this gets you excited for the next chapter.

One question. Who should fire the rocket launcher at Sadler at the end of the book? Leon. Amalia. Ashley. Amalia and Ashley. Ada. If there's another combo you want, let me know. I'll post this question on every chapter till the last. The end result will be what happens. It won't change the story, but depending on who you choose, it could be funny. If there's something you want Amalia to ask Leon (or Ashley I guess, though it wouldn't be as funny) just let me know.

Please Review.


	12. Infected

Another Day, another chapter. I am so nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 12: Infected

This was one of those moments where Leon felt like he wasn't alone. And he didn't mean that in a good way. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on edge from the feeling.

Leon just didn't have any luck when it came to sewers or places similar to sewers. Remembering the huge mutant alligator that he had fought six years ago in Raccoon City, Leon paid extra attention to his surroundings. Wouldn't it be ironic that he'd have to fight another mutant creature while running after another woman, who's name also began with an A. First Ada, now Amalia.

Leon knew Amalia was alive. He'd seen small drops of blood on the sides of the walls, almost as if she had been leaning against it for a moment before stopping.

After entering a door that led to a exhaustion room though, the blood trail ended. Had the girl finally gotten the sense to bandage her wounds...

...or had something else gotten to her first? The same thing he could feel watching him, maybe?

Leon checked out the elevator, but had no luck. It was out of power.

"There has to be a control panel for this thing. The people who built this thing wouldn't want to leave things to chance." Leon muttered to himself.

Turning back, he ventured further down into the passage. Eventually, he came to a door at the end of the hallway. Entering it, he found pipes and generators. All of which were already working. Not the one he was looking for than. He needed the one that was turned off.

Going further into the room, he noticed a nitrogen gas tank in a corner of the room.

"Strange place to keep something like that."

Now that he thought about it though, he'd seen similar ones just down the passageway. Did they freeze the water down here or something?

Shaking the thoughts on what they would use the gas for out of his head, Leon kept his eyes out for anything that could be the power source for the elevator. Quickly enough, his patience was rewarded. In the far back corner of the room, was a switch with the label 'Elevator' placed above it.

"Finally, something goes right today." He said, exasperated.

Pulling it down, Leon realized his words had been spoken for the wrong moment. As soon as he pressed it down, he heard the door in the room shut.

"What the?" Running down the maze like room, Leon pressed the unlock switch for the door. But the thing still wouldn't open.

"Must need to reroute the power."

A loud crash, followed by a roar, had the agent spin on the spot. Right behind him, was Salazar's 'Right Hand'. Only without the robe.

Pointing his gun at the thing, Leon started firing. It didn't seem to have any affect. As the creature took a swipe at Leon, he ducked and ran underneath it's arm, running deeper into the room.

"Come'n, think. Think. There's got to be something to slow that thing down."

The Nitrogen Gas!

Dodging another swipe, Leon dived for the tank of freezing agent. Tossing it towards the creature, Leon made sure to avoid the icy gas, watching as the creature froze in place.

"That ain't going to hold him for long." Leon muttered, running past the frozen statue and back towards the door. He started banging on it, as if that would get it to open faster.

From where he was standing, Leon could hear the ice start to fall away from the creature. "Come on! Come on! Open up, damnit!"

As if the door had heard, it opened up, causing Leon to fall forward. That fall had saved him from losing his head though, as the door closed on the creature. It didn't deter the thing for long, as it used it's claws and tore the door right out of the wall.

"Shit!" Leon started running down the passage way, where another nitrogen tank rested. He had a new plan.

Repeating his earlier actions, tossing the tank at the creature, Leon started firing his gun at the now frozen monster, hoping to destroy it.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. The 'thing' only got more pissed off at Leon. Once it was free from the ice, it attacked in a rage. One swipe after another.

Leon dodged another blow from the creature's claws. It was fast, but it's movements were easy to read. However, Leon had forgotten about the now empty tank that was behind him.

At least, he forgot about it until he tripped over it.

"Crap!" Scrambling to get up, Leon had no time to dodge the attack that was coming. Bracing himself, Leon clenched his jaw, waiting for the attack.

Nothing happened. Suddenly, a cry of pain echoed throughout the tunnel, followed by the thud of two things hitting the ground.

Leon opened his eyes and felt puzzlement and relief. Relief because Amalia was standing in front of him, her back to him, puzzlement because the creature that he had been struggling with had just been torn in two.

Amalia had just ripped it in half as if it were thick paper. And Amalia didn't have a single scratch on her. All her wounds from before were gone, even the gash Leon had wrapped up.

"Amalia. What did you-?"

She turned around. Leon felt the blood leave his face.

Amalia's eyes were glowing red. Her face covered in the creature's blood...

And she was smiling maliciously.

"Amalia?"

She started to walk towards him, though Leon noticed there was a strange way she walked. Almost as if...she were an infected human!

"Damn it, Amalia! You were infected with the virus."

She didn't appear to hear him, merely continued to saunter towards the american agent. Then, she started singing.

"Run, run

As fast as you can.

You can't escape me.

For I am the Boggieman." (a.n Use the Gingerbread man Tune as say it re-ally slow and creepily and you got Amalia's song.)

That was Amalia's voice, and Amalia's face, but damn it all, this couldn't be Amalia.

Leon kept repeating this to himself in his head, even as he pointed his gun at the smiling woman's head. He cocked it, finger on the trigger.

Damnit! NO!

A gunshot rang through the hallway.

TBC___

Hehe! I'm so EVIL! You know what! I have a right to be! My stomach cramps are killing me! I'm STILL WAITING for my Prince of Persia: Limited Edition for the PS3 to arrive, as well as Eternal Sonata for the PS3 to arrive, and trying to finish Assassin's Creed AND trying to finish moving out of my room. Mom says since I'm leaving for the Air Force in less than a month from now, I should get packed up. Now I'm stuck sleeping on the couch! UGH! AND I HAVE TO SHARE THE COUCH WITH THE DOG! SHE TAKES UP HALF THE THING! AND I'M 5'8 FOR GOODNESS SAKES! I NEED LEG ROOM!

One question. Who should fire the rocket launcher at Sadler at the end of the book? Leon. Amalia. Ashley. Amalia and Ashley. Ada. If there's another combo you want, let me know. I'll post this question on every chapter till the last. The end result will be what happens. It won't change the story, but depending on who you choose, it could be funny. If there's something you want Amalia to ask Leon (or Ashley I guess, though it wouldn't be as funny) just let me know.

Please Review.


	13. Forbidden Elixir

Nothing to say for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 13: Forbidden Elixir

There was always a time where Leon thought that the loss of lives could have been avoided if only he had been stronger. Times where he knew he had to take action to save lives, even at the cost of another's life.

This was one such time, as he watched Amalia fall to the ground. The only difference was, the one who's life he was risking was Ashley's, not Amalia's. At the last minute, he had diverted his aim so he only hit Amalia in the leg. If that didn't knock some sense into her, than Leon might very well die.

"Amalia. Snap out of it!"

"..."

Had he failed again?

"Shit."

Leon's widened at the whispered swear word. "Amalia?"

Suddenly, Amalia moved to sit on her butt and started clutching her leg. "SHIT! DAMN! JUDOR! SON OF A-!"

Leon bet Amalia didn't finish that last one only because she had no idea what the rest was.

"BASTARD! DICK!"

He did not want to know where she learned that last one. Nobody could pin that one on him. And what was 'judor' anyway?

"Why'd d'ya have to go and shoot me, Leon?" Her eyes snapped open and looked Leon in the eyes. They were still blood red, but they didn't have that crazy look in them.

"Damnit! I even went to the trouble of saving your sorry butt, and you go and SHOOT ME! See if I ever help you out again. Wait. This is cause I shot you in the leg earlier, isn't it?! That was an accident! You didn't have any right to shoot me!"

Did she not remember what she had been doing just seconds ago?

"Amalia. Does this sound familiar? 'Run, run as fast as you can. You can't escape me. For I am the Boggieman'? You sang that just before I shot you."

All the blood seemed to leave the young woman's face, making her eyes stand out all the more. Leon found himself missing her shadowed blue eyes. With her hair and the red eyes, Leon couldn't help but compare Amalia to a vampire what with the blood on her face.

"I...actually sang that?" Her eyes seemed to plead with Leon to be mistaken. Was there some deeper meaning with that song than he had thought?

Leon was snapped out of his thoughts when he was slammed into by the younger woman. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I? You'd tell me if I did, right? Answer me, Leon!"

Amalia looked so forlorn. It was as if Leon had told her that she had just killed a litter of kittens.

"I'm okay, Amalia. More importantly, are you alright? I did shoot you in the leg. And why are your eyes red, Amalia. If you were temporaraly under the Plagas control, than they would have returned to normal after you snapped out of it. What is this, Amalia?"

Amalia face changed during his talk. First to relief, than confusion, followed by worry, and ending with guilt.

"I'm alright. It doesn't hurt that much."

She was lying. Leon didn't know how he knew. He just did.

"You don't feel it at all, do you." It was worded as a question, but the way Leon said it told the younger woman that it was a statement demanding a response.

"....." She didn't say anything. Merely nodded her head.

"And your eyes?"

Amalia slowly pushed herself off of Leon, backing up till she was sitting on her legs.

"...When I was dropped into this cavern, I was pierced in the right lung by a smaller stalagmite. Naturally, this caused many of my inner body functions to start to collapse on themselves. If that had continued, blood loss to my brain would cause it to cease functioning and I would die. A human can survive if their heart stops for about eight to ten minutes. However, if the brain ceases function, then there is no coming back."

Leon allowed her to ramble. It seemed to be her way of coping with things. Eventually though, she would have to get to the point.

"-and I happened to have a bottle of...an elixir that allows me to heal both internal and outer injuries."

An elixir, that allowed her to heal. Wait...red eyes, acting differently, an 'elixir' if it even was that, something Amalia would feel guilty over...it couldn't be!

"Amalia. I'm going to ask you something and it's very important that you answer me honestly."

To show just how serious he was, Leon gripped Amalia's shoulders firmly.

"What exactly is the elixir you took called?"

Amalia switched her gaze from Leon's shoulder harness, to the wall beside them.

"Amalia."

She looked him in the eyes, jaw clenched. "It's..."

She looked down for a moment before looking at him again.

"The G-Virus."

TBC___

One question. Who should fire the rocket launcher at Sadler at the end of the book? Leon. Amalia. Ashley. Amalia and Ashley. Ada. If there's another combo you want, let me know. I'll post this question on every chapter till the last. The end result will be what happens. It won't change the story, but depending on who you choose, it could be funny. If there's something you want Amalia to ask Leon (or Ashley I guess, though it wouldn't be as funny) just let me know.

Please Review.


	14. Actions and Reactions

Nothing to say for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 14: Actions and Reactions

How could two words be all it takes to make a man's blood freeze. Two measly words.

Yet it had been two simple words that had Leon find the true meaning of 'cold sweat'. Two words that, two the unknowing person, would seem so irrelevant.

G-Virus.

Heck, it wasn't even two words. Merely a letter and a word. Yet they had him thinking back six years ago, when he had been a rookie cop for one day. Yet that one day seemed to have aged Leon several years. Before than, he had never heard of the T-Virus or the G-Virus. He hadn't known about zombies and creatures that belonged in a horror film.

Leon may have survived Raccoon City, but he didn't leave mentally the way he had entered the town. Now he knew things that most people would not be able to handle.

Hell, he was in Spain beinging chased down by parasite-infected humans who were infected by a bug that arrived from outer space, and he wasn't batting an eye.

Much at least. Some of the things he'd had to fight had made him wish he was fighting a zombie. At least they were predictable. Their only thought was the same. Eat live human flesh.

They never thought about how they needed to obtain the meat. All they did was walk in the direction they could smell it from. Simple.

The Las Plagas actually calculated their actions. They used cannons and such. For Christ's sake, he'd been attacked by a man with a chain-saw!

All of this started because of those viruses. If they hadn't been created, Leon would probably still be in that city, patroling the streets, like a normal cop.

Leon snapped out of his thoughts when the elevator shook for a moment before continuing downwards. Now jarred out of his thoughts, he glanced at the cause for them in the first place. Ever since they entered the elevator, she had just been sitting on the floor, staring at nothing with those red eyes.

Though, now that he was looking closer, she seemed to be breathing a little harder than normal.

"Amalia."

Her body jumped so fast, he figured her heart rate could compete with a rabbit's. "Y-yes?"

"Are you alright?"

She didn't lift her head, which was laying on her bent legs. "I'm...fine. It'll fade eventually."

"Fade?" He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. He almost pulled it back, her skin felt so cold, like ice. Ignoring the cold, he bent his head till it was parallel with hers.

"Amalia, what's wrong?" His tone left no room for argument. He need information if he was to help her.

Amalia seemed to have some trouble breathing before she answered.

"I told you...remember? The...G-virus only affects me for fifteen minutes. After that, I'm weak."

She turned her head so that she was facing Leon. "Well, it's been almost fifteen minutes now. The side-effects are merely starting to kick in. That's all. If I stay in this position, I don't have to worry about falling and hitting my head. Now I just need to get through the internal effects."

Leon already figured what those were. The entire time she spoke, she seemed to need more air for small words. Plus the fact that her skin felt like she had fallen asleep in a freezer. That was not going to help her with her breathing issue. Neither was her tank top helping matters.

Leon moved away from Amalia slightly, starting to remove his gun harnesses from his shoulders.

"How long do the side-effects last, Amalia?"

A few deep, shaky breaths could be heard, before she answered. "Ten to Twenty minutes, give or take. It usually depends on where the viruses in injected. But I drank it this time, so I'm not really sure."

She watched as Leon placed the harnesses next to the wall where she was. She frowned.

"Leon, what are you doing?"

"Help in the only way I know how. Survival 101. 'How to keep warm.'"

"Survival 101...someone actually took the time to figure out how many ways there was to survive?"

It was times like this Leon was reminded just how different this girl was from others.

"No, that's not what it means. That's just what they call the book on survival."

"But why '101'? Why not just call it, 'Things you should know to survive'?"

Leon shook his head in silent laughter. Only she would ask that. "I don't know, Amalia. Maybe you should ask them some day."

Leon had his shirt half-way off when she answered. "I'll do that. Someone needs to clarify things for them. There is no number for the ways of survival. It's impossible for someone to cover every base. I bet that book doesn't say how to survive when there's an alien cult chasing after you. Though, I think they would have one on basic common sense. Such as wearing one's clothes properly. You need to put that back on, Leon, before you catch a cold."

She said that last remark as he started to slip the shirt over her head.

In a way, it was funny to Leon. He met no resistance when he picked up her arms and moved her head around to fit the shirt over her upper body. She was just like a life-sized doll. Funny, yet a little sad.

"You need to be warm. It wouldn't do if you stopped breathing because of the cold."

"Leon, really, I can manage quite fine. No take this shirt off me at once. Wait! Leon! I demand that you release me at once! Men and women are only supposed to do this when their married!"

Leon didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or feel pity. All he did was place her between his outstretched legs so that she could lean against him and borrow his heat. Honestly, she really needed to get out in society after all this.

_But she wasn't going to, because of you. You'll turn her in to the government, where they'll hold her under suspiscion of working for Umbrella._

Leon sobered at that thought. He had forgotten that. Or rather, he had wanted to forget it. Wanted to forget that he was going to be the cause of Amalia's imprisonment. She had escaped one jailer, only to soon end up with another one.

_But I can make it up to her. By rights, they won't be able to hold her for longer than twenty-four hours without evidence. They wouldn't let her be completely free, merely place her with an agent to watch over her till they could determine whether she truly was innocent or not. Since I will be the agent who brought her in, I will be the one with the duty of watching over her. I can show her things she needed to know to survive then, until she was finally allowed to be free._

But would she hate him then?

"Leon, truly, I'll be fine, so if you would just put me back-"

He laughed under his breath at her red face, before placing his right hand over her eyes.

"Just shut up and get some sleep. We'll need it soon."

Leon reached over and pressed the stop button on the elevator, stopping it before it was even close to the bottom. That way, if it started again, he'd know.

Amalia muttered a small, "Yes, Sir Commands-a-lot," before nodding off.

Shaking his head at her childish comeback, Leon laid his head back and closed his eyes.

TBC___

There, I finally put something not blood related in. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. And for those who are wondering why Amalia is freezing, the G-Virus basically 'kills' the host, so Amalia's temperature drops, but when she's under the influence of the virus, it doesn't effect her. During her recovering time, her body tries to return the needed body temperature, which causes her blood to flow differently for a while and results in breathing problems. Hope that clarifies things.

One question. Who should fire the rocket launcher at Sadler at the end of the book? Leon. Amalia. Ashley. Amalia and Ashley. Ada. If there's another combo you want, let me know. I'll post this question on every chapter till the last. The end result will be what happens. It won't change the story, but depending on who you choose, it could be funny. If there's something you want Amalia to ask Leon (or Ashley I guess, though it wouldn't be as funny) just let me know.

Please Review.


	15. The Strange Workings of Amalia's Mind

Nothing to say for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter 15: The strange workings of Amalia's mind

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Amalia whispered.

Leon glanced at the younger woman. When he had woken up, he had found his shirt laying acrossed his body and Amalia busying herself with tying small strands of her hair in braids, tying the ends in knots to keep them together. They seemed a little unusual on her compared to how it had been before. For the rest of the elevator ride, Amalia had avoided Leon's gaze. Now however, that they were in a villager infested mine, Amalia seemed to think it was okay to speak.

Undaunted by the awkwardness, Leon analyzed the area. There were several villagers, doing what exactly with all the rocks Leon did not know...unless.

He remembered a paper that talked about how the Las Plagas came to be among the people. They were found fossilized in rocks.

"Shit." He mumbled. He didn't even glance at Amalia questioning look. He knew what she wanted to know. Why had he said shit. It was simple.

They were in the middle of the nest of the Las Plagas.

"Don't ask why, just listen to me and don't argue for once. Whatever you do, do not. I repeat, do not touch those rocks, and if you fall in the debris, do not breath. Hold your breathe, and move away from that area. Understand?"

Amalia kept her mouth shut. Something had Leon's nerves up. Honestly, she didn't really want to know what it was. She just wanted to get Ashley and get the hell out of here. This place was really bugging her. She still had more than half the bottle of G-virus left, not that she had let Leon know that. She really didn't want to use that stuff again, but she would if it would help them escape.

Hopefully she wouldn't lose control again. It must have been her dark, primal half. The one that existed whenever she used the virus. It had been able to kill another predator, and it wanted more to kill. Unfortunately for it, though, Leon wasn't dangerous enough to be classified a 'predator'.

So, as other serial killers like to do, because that was what Amalia could have been compared to, she had taunted her 'prey' with a song she had heard long ago. She didn't know where she had heard it exactly, only that it was sometime when she had been fifteen. The fact that she had used that 'song' against Leon, brought to attention just how dangerous she was when she injested the virus serum.

So, she could only use it if, and only if, it was ABSOLUTELY necessary. And that meant if Leon and/or Ashley were about to die. They had people who would miss them.

Well, at least Ashley does. Amalia only assumed that Leon had someone cause she honestly couldn't imagine someone hating Leon.

....................

....unless they were alien infected spanish people....

...or very ugly, short cult leaders with a strange fashion sense.....

.......or white haired, blue eyed girls with a temper...

But in her defense, she had been annoyed with Leon. She hadn't really hated him, just wanted to shoot the guy. Well, she had ended up shooting him, but that hadn't been on purpose. Maybe she'd stick a thumb tack on the guy's chair in the future. Then she could laugh at his face. Yeah, that's what she'd do....

...or stick worms in his spagetti...

..or dye his hair some outrageous neon color while he's asleep...or better yet put the dye in his shampoo so that he dyed it himself, and the blame wouldn't (or rather couldn't) be pinned on her.

Of course, she only got these ideas from some of the mothers who had worked in the health department at Umbrella. They had talked about all the pranks they're children or children's friends had done.

Yeah, those results would be funny.

"Amalia." A hand shook her shoulder, making the woman jump slightly.

Turning her head, she saw Leon right next to her, hand still on her shoulder. "Y-yeah?" Oh, god. His face was close. Don't blush, Amalia. Don't blush. So what if the guy had hair that looked so soft, she wanted to run her hands through it to see if something on a human could really be that soft. Who cared if his eyes were such a pretty blue that it reminded her of those pictures she'd seen of the ocean on a foggy day. There was no way in hell that Amalia was going to blush. Lucifer would be having one of his little demon minions knitting him a warm wool sweater for the snow before she blushed.

Because when Amalia blushed, she really blushed. Being so pale, the red tinge was a stranger on her face, so it was easily noticable.

"Are you back with me? Or are you still daydreaming?" Was that a smile? Damnit! That guy was laughing at her, IN HIS HEAD!

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just worried if you were going to be able to handle all these men, or if you needed me to cover you butt."

Leon frowned. "Don't think I'll be trusting you with a gun anytime soon."

"Hah! Too bad. I already have a gun. You remember. It's the one I shot you with." She smirked.

Leon gave a smirk of his own. Damn it all if it didn't look good on him. "You mean...this gun?"

He held in his hand, a very, Very familiar handgun. Her gun...or at least her second gun.

"Hey, give that back, Leon. Luis gave that to me. I need to keep it safe for when I return it."

Leon frowned. Damnit. Luis.

"Amalia, let's go back to the elevator for a few minutes."

"Huh?" Before she had time to ask him why, Leon was already sneaking back into the passage they had just come from. Amalia glanced back at the villager infested mine, before following Leon. What had she said that had shaken him? All she had done was mention Luis...wait a minute...why would Leon be upset about Luis? Had that spaniard done something wrong?

Or....no...there was no way..Come on, Luis was a ladies man, so there was no way...was there?

Was Leon upset because Luis had hit on Leon? Was Luis bi? But...if Leon was upset, then that meant that Leon was heterosexual, which was good...not that she had anything against homosexuals or bisexuals...to be honest, she was a little curious about the whole process.

She knew, at least scientifically, how a man and woman got 'together', but she didn't know what the couple did if they were of the same gendar. Maybe she should ask Leon.

But if he was upset about that, then would he be offended by her questions?

Unless he wasn't shaken by Luis' confession, but by what Amalia may think about such a thing. Maybe he thought it would mentally scar her in some way since she was somewhat clueless about being normal.

Alright. It was her job to clear up the confusion. She would let Leon know that she was completely fine with anything. Hey, maybe she could then ask him just how two guys do 'it' together.

Speeding up her walk, she went back to the elevator, determined to let Leon know what she was thinking. And maybe clear some mysteries.

TBC_

So, should she really ask Leon just how two guys do 'it'? And for those who are too young to understand this kind of thing, DO NOT GO ASKING YOUR PARENTS WHAT I MEAN! I REPEAT, DO NOT ASK THEM WHAT I MEAN! I don't want emails of people telling me they got in trouble because they asked. If you really want to know and don't want to read up on it, just ask me. For those who do know what I mean, honestly, should Amalia learn the 'mystery' behind a man's love? or not.

One question. Who should fire the rocket launcher at Sadler at the end of the book? Leon. Amalia. Ashley. Amalia and Ashley. Ada. If there's another combo you want, let me know. I'll post this question on every chapter till the last. The end result will be what happens. It won't change the story, but depending on who you choose, it could be funny. If there's something you want Amalia to ask Leon (or Ashley I guess, though it wouldn't be as funny) just let me know.

Please Review.


	16. Filler What are They Called?

I thought it would be nice to have a little break and see some of the chaos from Amalia's earlier years. At least as far back as she remembers. I might do more of these if people like them. Not too many, but maybe every five chapters or whenever I'm in a slump. This chapter also gives people more time to answer last chapter's question, and I can get these ideas out of my head without screaming. Trust me, having too many ideas makes me go nuts, I actually act like a cheery girl...

no offense to those who are cheery. I'm just more of a gloom girl, so it's weird for me to be cheery.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the character. They belong to Capcom. I only own Amalia and Zion.

Chapter: Filler

"Name?"

"Amalia."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"ID Number?"

"....Experiment number 2474773334353"

The male doctor nodded at her answers, pleased that the new girl was cooperating. Amalia didn't really care. All she wanted to do was escape, which brought in escape plan number eleven.

Cooperation and Decieve.

As long as they thought she was going to be good, then they wouldn't watch her as much. How she knew these kind of things, Amalia didn't know. For her, everything began about two months ago. She had woken up on a sterile white floor, green liquid all around her naked body. Standing all around her had been men and women in white lab coats.

Scientists. Researchers. How she had known this when she didn't even know her name or where she was. It was always the simple things that she didn't know. At that moment, when she couldn't tell someone what color her eyes were, she knew the natural compound of chemicals that created the green liquid around her, just from the smell and taste as some of the liquid had been swallowed.

Now though, she had been learning about things, though they weren't really normal. She had been taught how to spy and fight, as well as scientific theories. When that wasn't happening, she was being poked and prodded with needles, blood being drawn and chemicals being injected into her bloodstream.

The doctors often worried that the tests may damage her mentally, so everyday they tested her memory. She knew didn't know exactly why her number was so large, because from what she had heard *cough*eavesdropped*cough*, she was the only one. Maybe there was some meaning behind the number that only the one who gave her that number knew.

Wesker.

"Well, Amalia, you may return to your room. I'll see you tomorrow."

Amalia nodded, then watched as he called for the guards to escort her. Bored now, she looked around and noticed a book on the guy's desk.

"?" It didn't look like a medical book, and there was a strange picture on the front. Seeing as the guy was out of the room, trying to reach someone to get her out, she hopped off the table and walked over to the desk, picking up the book.

It was a picture book, by the looks of it, only it didn't look like a normal picture book.

This one had a woman on the cover, covered in only a sheet. Curious, Amalia opened the book, all the while wondering what it was. Did this teach doctors how to examine the female body? Was this how they knew what to look for if a woman was sick?

It must be, because in some of the pictures, the women's faces were contorted in something that was either pain or pleasure.

Fascinated, Amalia continued scrolling through the book. She would hear the doctor's footsteps before he came back, so she wasn't worried about being caught.

The further into the book she got, the more bizarre and revealing the images appeared. It was in the back half of the book that it should men with the woman. Now Amalia was starting to analyze the images, noticing differences between the males and females.

Now Amalia wasn't dumb. She knew that there were differences between men and women, but she didn't know them all. She knew that women had extra fat in their chest which produced milk when the fetus in the woman's stomach grew enough to become a human, in order for the woman to feed the newborn homo sapien.

However, she didn't really know how a man's sperm mixed with a woman's egg. She always assumed it was in what was called 'kissing', since she had seen a man and his wife kiss one day, and a month later the woman was pregnant. Apparantly, it took about a month or so for it to take effect.

What she hadn't known about the differences between men and women was that men also had an outer physical difference, between their legs. What was it called? Why did men have them?

Footsteps. More than three, one for the doctor and two for the guards. There was a fourth. One that was confident and sure on what the person was doing. Him.

Placing the book exactly where it had been, to the smallest millimeter, Amalia calmly moved back to the table. If she scrambled, there would be a residual trace of worry on her face, so she had to move and act calmly to maintain calm.

Sure enough, almost a minute after she sat down, the doctor returned, followed by two guards, and Him.

"Hello, Amalia."

She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise up at his voice. Standing there in a strange uniform, his eyes covered by sunglasses, stood Albert Wesker.

"Sir. It has been two weeks since you visited me. I assume that you require something?"

Wesker smirked, and it took all of Amalia's mental strength not to cringe.

"Not this time, Amalia. I'm afraid your still not ready for what I need you to do. No, this time, I merely wanted to see how you were progressing."

He turned to the doctor. "Any signs of rejection?"

The man shook his head. "She's perfect. Her DNA code is appearing normal. The chemicals don't seem to be destroying the red blood cells unlike the last one. Whatever you had the scientists add is helping to combat the normal reaction that we had been experiencing. However, it seems the experimental..."

He glanced at Amalia.

"'Serum', does not effect her at all. Mere minutes after we inject it in her body, the strange DNA strand that we found in the 'original' destroys it. I'd say that this girl is a perfect-"

"Good." Wesker interrupted the man. Amalia wondered what the doctor had been about to say. Oh, well.

Wesker turned to Amalia. "So, how are you finding life here, Amalia."

"I want to go home."

There was that smirk again, almost as if he knew something she didn't. Damn it all.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. Is there anything else?"

"No." Bastard.

"Very well." Wesker started to leave. Amalia glanced down, before she decided it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"What are they called?"

Wesker stopped, before turning around slightly. "Hm?"

"What men have between their legs. What are they called?"

Silence filled the room. The guards appeared to be uncomfortable, while the doctor looked like he wanted to either die or disappear, or both.

Wesker's expression didn't change in the slightest. "Where did this come from?"

Amalia glanced at the doctor's desk, Wesker's gaze following it. Seeing the book, Wesker's gaze landed on the doctor, who appeared to be close to passing out from lack of breathing.

"Add sex education to the list of things she needs to learn."

And he left.

Amalia watched as the doctor started breathing again, quickly stashing the book away, holding it like it was a rattlesnake. After that, the guards guided her back to her room.

Sitting on her bed, staring at the white walls of the room, which only contained a metal bed and metal table with a wooden chair, Amalia frowned.

"He still didn't tell me what they were called."

TBC_

Well, there you have it. I was wondering how Wesker would react to something like that, and this is how I pictured it. Like I said up there, I'll make more of these if people like them. If there's a time period in Amalia's life you want to know, just ask. I've six years of time that can be covered. Such things like what she did during the Raccoon City incident and such.

One question. Who should fire the rocket launcher at Sadler at the end of the book? Leon. Amalia. Ashley. Amalia and Ashley. Ada. If there's another combo you want, let me know. I'll post this question on every chapter till the last. The end result will be what happens. It won't change the story, but depending on who you choose, it could be funny. If there's something you want Amalia to ask Leon (or Ashley I guess, though it wouldn't be as funny) just let me know.

Please Review.


	17. AN Important

Alright. I'm just letting everyone know that I am not dying (yet anyway), I'm NOT quitting the story, and I'm not putting it on hold.

I'm off to Texas for Basic Training for the Airforce. That's going to take about two months, and I have more training after that. During that time, I will still be updating, but not as often. I'll be giving my sis letters for what's to be written, and to write back telling me if I recieve any reviews and what they say, so I'll still be responding to everyone who reviews. Plus, I may be able to use some of the things I learn to make this story even better. Hope you all can be patient with me.

I'm stating this now, in case something happens that I can not update before I leave.

Hope for me folks. Something tells me this ain't going to be easy.

Tsuki Rae


	18. The Decision

Chapter 16: The Decision

Amalia reached Leon, kneeling down next to the government agent. Now she would finally get some answers to her rather random yet carefully thought out questions.

"Leon, are you-"

"Luis is dead."

Amalia became silent, the shock making her swallow her half-joking qestions. Luis dead? How? Why? The spaniard had saved her life and had been interesting, even though she only spoke to him a handful of times.

"Saddler, the leader of this cult, killed Luis when he found me. It must have been shortly after you and him separated. He gave me the medicine before he died."

No. No. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when she had finally obtained something similar to freedom. These kinds of things weren't supposed to happen anymore!

"Amalia, you alright?"

How could she be alirght? That was a stupid question. Leon wasn't supposed to ask stupid question. Only her. She was the one who didn't know anything about the real world, so she was permitted to ask stupid questions. Leon was supposed to know everything.

...that wasn't right. That was like she was forcing him into a category that he didn't really belong in. There was no way he could hold all the answers, so she couldn't accuse him because he asked something he couldn't possibly know. She didn't even know everything about her, so how could Leon possibly know how she would react when hearing news like this?

The young woman watched as Leon raised his right arm, hand reaching towards her face. She flinched slightly when he brushed a finger against her eyes and pulled it back, revealing remanants of tears.

She was crying? Amalia touched her face with both hands, feeling wetness from the tears she hadn't realized she had. For some reason, this made the pain in her chest all the more painful.  
"Leon!" She called out his name, even as she threw herself into his arms. She'd heard that females do this when they need comfort and to feel safe and secure. Amalia prayed it would work for her as well.

The agent said nothing, instead, choosing to wrap his arms around the smaller human and gave her what she silently pleaded for. What could he say after all?

Amalia was a quiet crier, despite her earlier cry. Her shoulders were shaking from the force of her tears. Leon remained silent and just let her cry. They remained like that for a while, after which, Amalia slowly pulled away.

"We should hurry. We need to find Ashley." She stood up, her eyes still red, but now she was in control of herself. Leon kept quiet, getting to his feet. Seeing Amalia walking back the way they came, Leon shook his head. He didn't like that he had to add more pain onto the young woman, but she had to know the truth. Better she find out from him than an unknown source.

Still worried about the mental state Amalia may be in right now, Leon lengthened his stride to catch up with the white blonde haired female.

* * *

Amalia stared up at the huge statue of Salazar as Leon finished pulling the final lever that created the bridge to the exit door. When the government agent returned, she spoke.

"I'd bet money, if I had any, that Sala-shorty joined this cult to get bigger, cause that piece of rock looks like a major compensation attempt."

Leon had no idea how to respond to that. Did she even know just how and for what that particular phrase was used for? Because it sure wasn't about height.

Not the leasst bit curious as to why Leon was silent, Amalia turned and started down the path, Leon following, still unsure if he should correct Amalia's mistake. It almost didn't seem worth it. Probably better to leave her innocent of some things.

Sounds of grinding stone had the duo pause. In unison, they turned around in time to see the statue move from its spot in the wall, walking towards them like Frankenstein.

"Aw, hell no! That's just not right!" Amalia yelled in fury, while Leon just muttered a "Damn it!" before taking Amalia's hand in his, pulling her along as he ran for the exit.

Amalia kept up, but watched as the statue walked towards them, fast on its feet for a piece of rubble.

Leon's eyes were on the path ahead. There was a door on the right of the obnoxsiously large double doors ahead. Choosing the smaller of the doors, Leon came to a halt in front of it so fast that Amalia ran right into his back with an "omf!"

He ignored her growl of annoyance, giving off one of his own. There was a damn lock on the door.

"Of all the luck."

Ticked off and because there was no time to kick it open, Leon pulled out his 9mm and shot the lock off with a single bullet. Once the piece of broken metal hit the ground, Leon kicked the door open and once again began to pull Amalia behind him. Hopefully, the machine would be unable to leave the room. Unless it had moving joints.

That hope didn't last long, especially when debris came raining down on the heads of the two adults from the mechanized statue crashing through both door and wall, still chasing them.

"Thing doesn't know when to give up." Amalia said in-between breaths. Leon agreeded, though he didn't say as such.

They ran down the long stone bridge, a tower on the otherside, no other paths beyond it. That meant Ashley was in there. Leon's eyes narrowed in determination.

Amalia was still looking behind as the statue approached the bridge. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the size and estimated weight of the statue in comparison with the maximum estimated weight support of the bridge, taking into account the shifting of weight as the 'thing' shifted its weight from leg to leg.

As soon as she came up with a mathmatical solution, her annoyed demeanor changed to a frantic one. Turning her head back forward, she shouted at Leon.

"Let go of my hand!"

Shocked as to why Amalia was choosing now of all moments to be experiencing shyness of human contact, Leon's grip loosened. Seeing her chance, Amalia pulled her hand out of his. This was the only way she could see, the only idea she had. It had to work. No longer being held back by pulling the smaller woman's weight, Leon unintentionally shot forward, the distance between Amalia and him increasing.

The statue walked onto the bridge and the effect was instantaneous. The bridge supports were unable to hold the weight of the contraption and it started to collapse on itself. Just as Amalia had calculated.

She knew Leon could make it safely to the other side, but only if he ran on his own. Adding her weight to the equation would only doom them both. But she wasn't about to die here.

"No way in hell!"

Looking ahead, she saw that Leon had made it to the other side and was looking back in horror. Amalia knew that when this was all over and done with, she was going to recieve yet another lecture. He seemed to give her one whenever she tried to help.

Feeling the stone beneath her feet starting to fall into the air below, Amalia pushed upward to a higher piece of falling debris, seeing as the entire bridge decided to collapse at that moment. Each time her foot landed, the human experiment would use her years of training to push onward, moving ever closer to the other end of the bridge with each leap she took. Here was one of the few moments she was glad she'd been through what she had. Though if she'd grown up normal, she wouldn't be here in the first place.

But she wouldn't have met him either.

Pushing that stray thought out of her head, Amalia resumed her mental number on how far she was from the secure end of the bridge where Leon stood, as well as the number and distance of each falling rock.

"No," she whispered.

She was too short. By the time she jumped from the last rock, she would be a mere seven inches short of reaching the bridge with her hand. She was too far down, or rather, the bridge was too high up. The only way she would make it was if she drank more of the G-virus or grew seven inches in the next few seconds...

.....

.....or had someone else grab her hand!

Praying Leon would do what she needed him to do, Amalia continued her life and/or death stunt. Each jump brought her closer and closer to Leon. As she pushed off the last rock, hand stretched out to the agent, Amalia called out to him, barely able to say him name from lack of breath.

Understanding what she said only after his body was already moving on instinct, Leon reached down and firmly grabbed her wrist, feeling her own hand lock onto his own wrist. Experiencing a sense of deja vu from six years ago, Leon pulled her up and onto secure ground.

While Amalia gasped for breath, Leon stood, staring down at her in anger.

"What the hell were you thinking? No, scratch that! Were you even thinking of the consequences? What if you had slipped or if I couldn't react in time? What would have happened then?"

Amalia got up and started to dust her clothes, which didn't look like they were going to be of much use after this was all over. Taking a deep breath, she looked Leon in the eyes.

"I was thinking of the most probable possibility of us both staying alive."

She made a motion of crossing out something in the air.

"Scratched. I considered all likely consequences. If I had slipped while jumping from the rocks or if you hadn't reacted in time, I would likely have fallen to the earth below. My organs would have turned to mush in my body, bones broken, and instant death would have occurred at impact."

She explained all of this with a straight face. After all, he'd asked, so she'd answered. Leon just stared at her.

Had she really just said all that? Just named how she would've died as though she were discussing the damn weather?

Too furious to trust himself to reply, Leon spun around and too long, hard strides to the only route open to them. The tower.

Amalia quietly followed, her eyes watching Leon's back. She knew or had a rather good idea about what Leon was thinking that made him so mad. It was better this way. Now that Leon knew just about everything about her, Amalia couldn't stay with him after this was all over. He'd have to place all info he heard into a file for the government, which would end up in Wesker's hands.

The best plan would be to fake her death in front of Leon, but not just yet. First, she needed to help save Ashley. She'd think of something after that.

Course mentally set, Amalia sped up to walk side by side with Leon, knowing he would just ignored her. Watching him, she thought about how her 'death' would affect him? Would he be sad? Would he miss her?

Amalia felt her chest clench at the thought of causing him pain like that, at the thought of leaving him like that. But it was better this way. After all these years, she was free. No matter what, she would do whatever it took to keep that freedom.

Even if it meant saying goodbye to the first person she had come to care for.

TBC__

Rae: Hi. I'm in tech school now, have been for awhile. Thing is though, then I got sick for several weeks. I'm finally better though, so I'll be updating again. Some stories I can't though, cause I stupidly enough left my notes at home. Luckily enough for this story, my notes are all online, so as long as I have internet access, I'll keep on updating. (though I need the internet just to be able to update at all). Thanks for being patient with me.

Please leave reviews! The more I get, the more I'll update! Plus, if anyone has any requests, I'll try to accomidate!


	19. The Deal

Chapter 17: The Deal

Amalia wanted to bring Leon back from the thoughts that were making him moody, but forced herself to keep the silence going. It was better that he kept right on hating her. Soon enough, it would all be over. She would no longer be Leon's problem.

The light blonde haired female watched as the older government agent pushed open one of the double doors and followed when he entered.

Amalia regretted the decision as soon as she was inside. Standing in front of them was a person she had never wanted to see again.

"Ah, Mr. Kennedy, it is so nice of you to join us." Salazar glanced at Amalia, eyes widening slightly before frowning.

"And I see that you are still alive. How did you survive, I wonder."

Amalia glared. There was no way in hell she was telling him the truth about how she did it. Leon stepped forward, switching Salazar's attention to him.

"Where's Ashley?"

That's right. Ashley is who matters. Amalia had to make sure the young woman made it through all of this safely, before she deceived everyone by appearing to be dead.

"I'm afraid that Ashley is still in the process of completing the ceremony to receive powers, before she can be fully awakened. Unfortunately , I'm sorry to say that you are no longer needed, Mr. Kennedy."

Fully awakened? Maybe it was because she had always had that term connected with her use of the G-virus, but Amalia didn't that 'fully awakened' meant anything good for Ashley. Especially if awakened meant Ashley having to turn into this creepy zombie aliens.

Though, Amalia was fully aware of what Salazar meant by saying that they were no longer needed.

Watching as Salazar raised his left hand, Amalia heard, more than saw Leon whip out his knife and throw it with excellent accuracy that spoke much of his training. THe blade pinned the little man's hand to the wall right beside him.

Salazar paused, as if he couldn't yet understand just why he couldn't move his hand, before he turned to face his pinned hand. For a moment, he stared at the knife as if wondering just how that had come to be there, then his eyes started to open like a bugs and started whimpering.

Amalia couldn't b elieve it. The guy goes and makes himself out to be all powerful and still cries over a little scratch. How sad.

It was instinct rather than thought that had Amalia tilt her head and dodge the blade after Salazar's henchman threw it right back at them. Unluckily enough, while she avoided getting impaled, the blade still managed to slice her cheek open.

"Stop!" Leon ran after Salazar, who backed into the elevator with his guard. It was too late though, all Leon could do was watch as the elevator rose to the top of the tower.

Frustrated, he punched a wall, before taking a deep breath and walking back to pull his knife out of the wall it had imbedded in. All the while, he was cursing beneath his breath. How had he let the creep get away from him _again_?

Amalia bit the inside of her cheek, ignoring the small bit of pain the cut on her face caused at the motion. "Leon...are you alright?"

He needed to keep a clear head in order to survive this place, and there wasn't anyone else around for the job. Therefore, it fell upon herself to help the older male.

Deep blue eyes glanced at her for a moment, before returning to staring straight ahead. Sighing, Amalia mentally ran through everything she knew on the agent. Leon was someone who made everyone's problems his own, yet never shared his problems with others.

He was strong both physically and mentally, yet it was only a matter of time before all the ever mounting stress caused his systems to crash. Amalia had seen the same thing happen with Ada. The two humans were a lot alike in some ways. Almost like they complemented each other in strength and weaknesses.

Amalia's chest constricted at that thought, the small pain having Amalia grip her chest in confusion. Why had it hurt to think about Ada and Leon together?

Shoving the strange thoughts from her head, Amalia concentrated on the problem at this moment. Comforting Leon. She had to cheer him up so he could stay strong for the obstacles ahead.

And doing this might lessen the guilt she would feel when she tricked him into believing her to be dead.

"Don't worry. Ashley will be just fine. She's stronger than you and the others think. Just you wait. You'll kick that Napolean-wanabee's butt, save Ashley from turning into a creepy alien bug zombie, and before you know it, you two will be on a ride home eating nasty airplane food because their out of peanuts."

Those intense eyes turned back to her, narrowing slightly, instead of relaxing as she had been hoping for.

"And what about you? Where will you be after we escape?"

Crud! She hadn't planned on him picking up on that little absent detail. Well, she couldn't very well just say, _**"Well, you see, Leon. I plan on faking my death here on the island so that you write in your report that I am dead and Wesker will give up looking for me."**_ It would kind of defeat the purpose.

"I-I really can't say. I don't have any memories prior to waking up in Umbrella's laboratory. I guess I'll just travel around and see if anything brings my memory back."

That explanation must have satisfied him, because Leon walked over to a crate, releasing Amalia from his stare, and sat down. His expression was hidden from her by the shadows created from his bangs.

"The government devision I work for has ordered me to find you and bring you in."

Amalia blinked.

Well....that had certaintly been unexpected.

* * *

What was he thinking Leon couldn't believe that he'd just released that information to the target...to Amalia no less. Nonetheless, the damage was done. Leon could only watch as the young woman's face blanked out.

"I see."

Her voice was a full of life as the recorded voice that stated a building was about to blow up. The only difference was that one was a machine while the other was flesh and blood.

"I was given the order only shortly after we met back in the village."

He watched as Amalia connected all the facts she remembered. Sometimes, it amazed Leon just how Amalia's mind worked in processing information. Then, he watched as her mouth tightened into a bow.

Yep, she was pissed off.

"That call you received. Before you asked about my ties to Umbrella."

Leon nodded, though he knew she couldn't see it, since she turned her face away to follow a stray moth.

"I was told that remains of a helicopter were found outside the village and evidence showed that a third member had survived and wondered in the direction of my location. They made the apprehension of this person second priority to rescuing Ashley."

"I can imagine how pleased they must have been when it was known that you had already found the escapee. You must be highly favored by Lady Luck."

Okay. She was seriously hurting inside. She was using statements that she probably had no clue what they meant. Amalia probably heard someone use the term 'Lady Luck' in a similar situation and deemed it appropriate to use. If she was using terms she didn't understand, than she was seriously hurt.

He had to repair the damage.

"They don't know I found you."

"Because you lost contact with them before you could tell them."

Damn woman was too stubborn! Just like Claire and Ada. What was it with him and only meeting stubborn women who, once they got a thought in their head, just couldn't let it go? Leon highly doubted Lady Luck favoring him.

Leon stood up from his seat, marched over to the young pale blonde, and firmly gripped her shoulders, spinning her so that she was facing him, reaffirming his grip on her when she faced him.

"Will you just listen to me?! I never mentioned you to them! Trust me, I had plenty of opportunities to tell them before I lost contact with them. Yet I never mentioned you to them, Amalia. I had so many opportunities, that if it became known that I kept you a secret, I could be arrested."

He had started out in a low voice, but the explanation ended with Leon's voice raised in frustration. However, the yelling didn't even faze Amalia in the least. She merely looked puzzled.

"Why didn't you tell them about me?"

Hell, Leon would love to know that answer himself. Why had he risked so much for a woman he didn't really know anything about?

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. Maybe I felt guilty over the idea of placing you in another prison."

Silence reigned in the room. While Amalia processed all this information and how it changed everything, Leon took the time to organize his thoughts about the female enigma before him.

She had survived the terrors of Umbrella's experiments well before they had been exposed during the Racoon City Incident. She had spent seven long years in the hands of a bunch of raving lunatics, living throught horrors Leon didn't and couldn't begin to imagine.

Amalia now lived, knowing absolutely nothing about how and where she grew up. Leon could easily imagine it though.

He could see a young Amalia running to the bus stop, face full of panic at the thought of being late, backpack hanging off one shoulder, a piece of toast in her mouth, running a hand through her bed hair, trying to look somewhat presentable for middle school.

Yeah, Amalia was the type of person Leon could see always being late because she overslept.

Hell, he could see her doing that even now.

"Why tell me all this? Confident that you can easily stop me from escaping, or are you so cocky, you believe that I won't even try to escape?"

The cynical tone in her voice brought Leon back from his amusing thoughts.

"No! That isn't it!"

The government agent turned his face away, suddenly nervous because what he was about to say could cost him a lot. But hey, he was already risking everything with this girl, what was one more risk?

"I have a deal I thought you'd be interested in making."

Her face turned curious.

"What deal?"

Deep breaths, Kennedy. Just keep taking deep breaths.

"The devision may allow you conditional freedom, the only condition being that you agree to being under twenty-four/seven supervision by an agent. Not only to prevent you from escaping, but to keep you safe from any attempts of kidnapping. If I bring you in, I would be the most likely choice. I've been with you the longest, so I'd have a better idea on how you think. Since I would technically be your guardian, I could show you all the things you've missed out on in life. Plus, you would only need to give whatever information you could on Umbrella. No experiments."

Amalia's face showed her skeptimism.

"And if they don't allow this?"

Of course she would ask that. Amalia wasn't stupid, only naive on simple matters. Thankfully, Leon had already prepared a reply for this.

"Than I guess they'll just have to understand that I was unable to apprehend you after you escaped me at the airport. I was worried about Ashley's safety and deemed it a higher priority over your capture."

Hunnigan was going to kill him, vodoo him back to life, than kill him again if she ever found out about this.

TBC___


	20. Turnabout

Rae: Don't own Resident Evil.

Chapter: Turnabout

"Spilled milk...spilled milk...frog intestines...flower...spilled milk..."

Sometimes it's amazing how life can come full circle. Before this crazy adventure had started, Amalia had been verbally describing cloud shapes. Now here she was, sitting on top of the tower railings, verbally describing cloud shapes, thinking about the events just a short while ago.

* * *

**She must have lost her mind. Leon S. Kennedy had not just said that he would willingly let her go free. His job would be at risk or at the very least, his abilities brought into question.**

_**"Why are you doing this for me?"**_

**As if finally realizing just how compromising their situation would appear in a normal setting, Leon released Amalia and stepped back, making a show of checking his gun.**

_**"You've been through enough because of Umbrella. Figured I'd try to make your future somewhat easier. So...**_**" He glanced at her while removing the safety pin and checking the now empty barrell of the gun. "...**_**What's your answer?"**_

**Amalia had no clue how to proceed. This went in the complete opposite direction of her original plan. How exactly did one give an answer to something as important as their freedom? For years Amalia had just gone on with the assumption that when she finally escaped, she would be alone in her journey. But here, someone was offering her another path.**

**The real question was, could Amalia trust in Leon enough to stray from her original plan?**

_**"Can...can I think about it? Until we find Ashley?"**_

**Putting his weapon back together, Leon nodded. "Okay."**

* * *

"Man, talk about strange happenings. Never pegged Leon as a man who'd trust a complete stranger after being together for little over a two days."

Even harder to believe that it had only been two days, almost hitting three now, since Amalia had first tasted freedom. Still, Amalia was bored either way.

"Why does he get all the fun?"

Right now, Leon was kicking Salazar's posterior (sp?) and had made her stay out here where it was 'Safe'. Please, she could take on that shrimp 'any minute of the hour'....

Amalia frowned. For some reason, that phrase sounded wrong.

She shrugged. Oh well. No point thinking about it. More to the point, why was she even thinking about this pointless stuff? She should be thinking about her reply to Leon.

"My answer, huh?"

In the end, it seemed to fall on whether she was willing to trust Leon and be with him. But it would be stupid to just ignore the risks involved. Not only would she be in danger if she went with him, but so would Leon. Could she really be so selfish that she would put him in danger, just so she could be happy?

The tower shook, causing Amalia to jolt forward, and considering that she was sitting on the realing, legs dangling hundreds of feet above the ground, Amalia fell off the building.

"WOAH!"

Just managing to grab the edge of the railing, Amalia halted her fall, instead slamming into the wall of the tower.

Once she recovered her breathe from the moment of fright, she looked up at her precarious situation.

"This must be what they mean be 'Leaving someone hanging.'"

And this even seemed familiar. Only last time, it had been a rocket launcher that sent her flying towards the ground, not a shaking tower.

A low laugh was followed by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"You really haven't changed."

Amalia looked up, eyes wide, mouth silently mouthing a single word. A name.

"Shocked to see me? You really shouldn't be."

The figure started to pull the young woman up, but another tremor shook the tower. Amalia's weight, plus the tremor, caused her would-be-rescuer to fall off the railing as well.

As they fell, Amalia wrapped her arms around the other's waist.

"You call this helping? Because this seems to be the opposite of the word in Webster's Dictionary!"

The only reply she got was an arm around her waist and something that sounded like a harpoon shooting. Suddenly, their fall was halted.

Irritated, Amalia looked up at an amused face.

"Wasn't what I had in mind."

"You could always use that vial and get us both out of here."

She glared as a reply. "Why did you even give it to me to begin with? What are you up to, Ada?"

Ada Wong merely smiled, before hitting a button on her grappler gun, which started to lower the two women to the ground.

"Did Wesker send you?"

"Yes....and no."

The moment they touched the ground, Amalia backed away from the well dressed woman.

"Yes and No? Either he did or he didn't!"

"Yes, I was sent here, but no for you. For something else, though it would eventually involve you."

Something that would involve her? Something Wesker would send the famous Ada Wong to obtain. Unconsciously, Amalia rubbed her shoe against the other, feeling the vial hidden inside the shoe.

Wesker wanted the strange virus. The one that already rested within her own body, sleeping. The one that was even now active in both Leon and Ashley's bodies.

NOW WAY IN HELL WAS HE WAKING THAT ALIEN IN HER BODY!

Ada turned and walked away, towards an indoor dock. When Amalia made no move to follow, The female operative paused to glance over her shoulder, black scarf fluttering around her like black wings.

"Are you coming?"

Taking a step back, Amalia kept a careful eye on Ada.

"I'm not going back to Umbrella or Wesker, Ada. And we both know who would win in a hand to hand fight." For a brief moment, though Amalia didn't know, her eyes flashed steel blue before returning to their normal light blue.

Ada smiled, Amalia instantly connecting it with one that meant trouble was about to be spoken by Ada..

"Who said anything about Umbrella? There's a boat up ahead, and I'd merely like to be the one driving. So it would be best to beat Leon there."

Okay, of all the things she had been expecting, Leon's name was not one of them.

"Leon?"

"The ex-police officer now government agent that you've been quite cozy with."

Amalia's normally pale skin turned cherry red. Just how much did Ada know? Or was she merely teasing Amalia? With Ada, one never knew.

"I-I have no idea as to what you are talking about."

Ada merely laughed. "Let's go. We'll wait for him on the boat. After all, what man can resist a speed boat complete with two beautiful women on board."

Remembering that not everything can be taken at face value and that Ada was the epitome of that saying, Amalia kept alert as she followed the half asian woman.

Walking behind, Amalia glanced at Ada in her long silk red dress and black heels, then at herself in torn up jeans, and a shirt that was practically in tatters, just covering the essentials enough to be decent.

What part of her could be called beautiful? She didn't even want to imagine how her hair must look after all the incidents lately.

"And here we are."

Ada's voice echoing made Amalia realize just how far behind the spy she had fallen. Speeding up, Amalia rounded the corner and blinked. Ada was lowering herself behind the wheel of the single speed boat in the dock.

Glancing up, Ada looked over at the woman.

"What's wrong? Come on in."

* * *

She had not been where he had left her. There was no sign of a struggle, or that she had left. It was as if she'd simply vanished. Or an experimental bug grabbed her. Leon remembered the bugs that had tried to grab Ashley before.

Since Salazar was now ddead, it meant that Saddler would be the one controlling the bugs. So Amalia would be with Ashley. Hopefully.

Cursing himself for leaving her alone, Leon ran down the corridor to the docks. As soon as he heard the water, Leon lengthened his strides, eating up more distance.

Turning the final corner, Leon came to a dead stop.

The docks were right in front of him and a lone boat rested in the water. It was who was inside the boat that shocked him, yet, subconsciously, Leon wondered why he wasn't quite as shocked as he should have been.

In the driver's seat was a person that was all too familiar to Leon.

Ada Wong.

No, it was the female sitting awkwardly inbetween the two seats that somewhat surprised him. How had Amalia beaten him there and how had she ended up with Ada?

It was then, as if sensing his presence, that Ada turned and glanced over her shoulder at him, smiling.

"Need a ride, handsome?"

Amalia's whole body seemed to flush red. Nonplussed, Leon raised an eyebrow, as if asking for an explanation.

Ada smirked, as if saying 'Since when do I ever explain what I do?'

"Um...Sure."

Great. Two women who didn't know how to follow directions. As he walked towards the boat, Leon prayed for patience he knew he would need. Somehow though, he didn't think even God had enough patience to deal with these two women.

TBC.........

Sorry for the very very late update. I haven't given up on this story and I thank everyone for still reading this story. I hope to finish this story by the end of June or July and get started on the next book. Please review and tell me what you think. See ya later.


	21. Voices

A.N. I apologize for the late update. Life caught up with me and it's been one drama after another. Got officially diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome and the result was an Honorable Discharge from the military, since AS is an outer in the military. THEN, the hard drive on my laptop fried cause my mother left it on, lying on my bed. I do plan to start doing weekly updates for this Trilogy on weekends. And I do plan to continue my other story Soccer to Tennis as soon as I can find my chapters, since all data was lost with my hard drive. Thank you, to all those that still read this story despite my absence. Well, enough of my rambling. Now on with the story.

Chapter 19: Voices

Leon glanced at Amalia out of the corner of his eyes. The woman appeared to be slightly uncomfortable in her squashed position on the area meant to hold drinks and such, sitting between both Ada and him.

He'd have offered to let her switch places with him or share his seat with him, but knowing Amalia, the first option would make her feel guilty and the second would make her feel awkward. So the man just kept his mouth shut.

Instead, he contemplated the meaning behind Ada and Amalia being together. Was Ada under orders to return Amalia to Wesker? No, he decided. If that had been the case, Ada would be long gone by now, instead of merely waiting for him. So the Asian woman was here for something else. But what was here that could possibly have drawn the spy here?

Leon straightened up quickly. He had a pretty good idea what Ada was doing here. Surprisingly enough, it had been Amalia who revealed it, albeit unknowingly, the information insignificant at the time.

When he had first confronted her, Amalia had mentioned that before the helicopter crashed, she had been in the process of being transported to a different Umbrella laboratory. This was because Umbrella wanted to test a new virus that they were still attempting to obtain.

Ada was here for the Plagas sample, and Wesker wanted to use it on Amalia.

Needing to confirm his theory, Leon turned towards Ada and opened his mouth to demand that she explain herself. The woman must have known what he was going to ask, because she smirked, right before jerking the wheel to turn the boat sharply to the right.

Amalia cried out in a panic when she was thrown into Leon, his arms moving on reflex to grab her and pull her close before she could roll over him and into the water.

With his hands occupied, Leon was unable to do anything but watch as Ada pulled out her grappling gun and fired it at the cliff, the hook catching on the rocks. She stood up, one black heel resting on the steering wheel.

"I have some things to take care of, so you two try to not have too much fun."

She glanced at the two adults, winking.

"See you later."

Ada pulled the trigger, the gun pulling her lithe body up as it retracted, her foot spinning the wheel, causing the boat to spin.

Leon managed to reach out and grab the wheel, halting the boat's spinning motion, but couldn't stop it from ramming its side into the Cliffside. Both stayed where they were, Amalia, trying to gather her nerves and Leon, shaking his head to rid it of the confusion. That stunt had been something Ada would do, alright.

Something moved against Leon's shirt, making him jump a bit, before he realized that it was only Amalia speaking into his shirt, the sound muffled to the point of non-existence.

"What was that?"

Slowly, Amalia raised her head, her grip on his arms tightening as she moved.

"Is the boat going to tip over?"

That's right. She couldn't really swim. Of course she would fear the boat tipping over.

"We're perfectly safe. " Though that was only so long as Ada didn't have any other surprises waiting for them.

"Come on. We should get off." Leon coaxed Amalia to remove herself from her death grip on him.

The young woman was all too happy to comply.

"So, what's the plan?"

Amalia prayed that he had one, because she wasn't too sure about all the obstacles in their path. Instead of cursed villagers, alien soldiers stood in their way. And their weapons weren't butcher knives and hand scythes.

No, these guys had electric rods and one was even equipped with an automatic gun, though Amalia could have sworn she saw one with a mace. A bloody mace!

Personally, Amalia was all for doubling back, but just moments ago, they had heard Ashley cry out for Leon to help her. This left them with no option but to find a way through. Which lead back to Amalia's question.

"Simple. We run straight through while I shoot anyone who gets too close. Just make a straight break for the double doors and we'll be fine."

Surely he wasn't serious. Had the boat crash damaged his head?

They couldn't exactly out run a gatling gun! Amalia quickly pointed that out, only to suppress the urge to scream in frustration at the male's reply of pulling out an incendiary grenade.

What the nurses who took care of her said must be true. That a man's first thought is to resort to violence.

"Ready?"

Not really, but he wasn't really leaving her with much of a choice!

"Go!"

Leon threw the grenade at the huge bulking figure that sported the machine gun, the explosion setting it on fire. In its attempt to put out the fire, the creature stumbled over the cliff. Amalia would look back on that moment afterwards and find that it was actually kind of humorous.

Leon reached behind him and grabbed Amalia's hand, pulling her into a run as he shot the infected soldiers in the head, felling them one by one.

While Leon was distracted by a stubborn ganado that had gotten close enough to swing his mace at them, Amalia noticed a ganado, wielding an electric rod, running right at them.

Amalia blinked, her vision suddenly blurred with a second image overlapping the ganado.

_**White blonde hair, blood dripping from the tips.**_

It was a figure that was almost a mirror image of her only younger, around eighteen.

_**Blood red eyes full of bloodlust and fury, slowly advancing.**_

The soldier was almost on top of her, electric baton swinging back for an attack.

_**Hands were curled like claws, swinging back for a strike.**_

Later, Amalia would wonder just what had happened but now, it was like her body was on auto pilot.

Pulling her hand out of Leon's grip, Amalia ran forward to meet the ganado before it could hit her with the baton. One hand reached up, grabbing the wrist that held the rod, her other, swinging to meet the ganado's face. It let go of the rod, hands rising to hold its face in pain.

_**Claws blocking her opponent's attack, she retaliated. Her opponent fell backward, blood flying through the air from the mark across its face.**_

Amalia grabbed the rod in mid-air, ignoring the electricity that was now running through her body from holding the active side.

"_**Destroy them."**_

She had to destroy them.

Leon kicked the stubborn ganado in the head, knocking it down the crevice into the ocean. Turning, he caught sight of Amalia standing over a ganado, electric baton in her hand, which was starting to exude the smell of burnt flesh as well as smoke.

"Amalia!"

"_**Destroy them all, Amalia."**_

Yes. She had to destroy them all.

Amalia slammed the electric rod down the ganado's throat, instantly killing it. Empty red eyes watched as its corpse disintegrating.

"_**Leave no enemy standing."**_

"Yes, We-"

"Amalia!"

Blinking, Amalia's eyes faded back to their normal light blue shade as she returned to awareness.

Before she could get her bearings, however, Leon reestablished his grip on her hand, and pulled the woman into the now open double doors. Letting her go, Leon kicked the doors close and placed a long metal bar into the handles, effectively locking it.

Once he deemed that they were safe from pursuit, Leon turned back to Amalia, kneeling next to where she had collapsed.

"Give me your hand."

Silently, she did so.

Leon, keeping just as silent, pulled out a cooling agent spray from his back pouch, lightly applying it on the nasty burn across the young woman's hands.

"What were you thinking? That was a stupid stunt to pull. Once it lost the rod, you should have backed away, not grab the thing by its active end."

She knew that…but still. What had happened? It was all fuzzy in Amalia's head. The images weren't coming clearly to her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got…you know…'lost in that one moment'." Amalia made quote signs in the air.

Sighing, Leon pulled her sad attempt at doing air quotes down with one hand and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Just be careful."

Turning around, Leon pulled out his magnum. He took a step through the next door before glancing back at Amalia.

"By the way, the correct saying is 'caught up in the heat of the moment.'"

And he walked through, knowing she would follow anyway.

"Well that doesn't make sense. Then again, my way didn't either. Whoever came up with these sayings must have escaped an asylum."

Realizing she was alone, Amalia scrambled after Leon, never seeing the security camera following her movements from the corner of the room.

TBC…

A.N That's it for this week. I would also like to thank all of those who favorited this story despite the lack of recent updates. I hope you all can forgive me. Please review, whether it be advice, critics, or just what was liked. Just please don't flame me.


	22. Filler Raccoon City

A.N. I'm truly, truly sorry. My computer is...well, let's just say that it's no longer whole. Finally saved the money to buy a brand new one but everything that was saved on my computer and not backed up was lost. Though, I wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway, since the doctor has only recently cleared my eye, allowing me to read (or in this case, write). All cause the scar on the pupil reopened. Still feels sore, and I have to restrain from reading for hours for the next couple weeks. You guys can't imagine how sick with guilt I feel. When I saw how many more people favorited this story and alerted, i was really happy, though also sad, since no one has reviewed lately. I'm sorry. Anyway, this is a filler chapter, while I rewrite EVERYTHING i lost. Even my trailer for the second book and all those chapters are gone. I need a drink. Well, I hope you like this.

Chapter: Filler 2

This is the moment she had been waiting for. Everything was in chaos at the moment. The alarm was blaring all over the facility. Scientists were running down the halls like a fowl with something cut off. With all the noise and panic, who would pay attention to one more person running?

Reaching into her braid, the teenage Amalia removed a thin needle she had removed from a syringe she had lifted off one of her doctors. Picking the lock to her cell, Amalia opened the door a small bit. Enough to see when the next doctor was running down her hall.

The wait wasn't long, when an older gentleman started down her corridor. Waiting till he was right in front of her cell, Amalia struck. As soon as he was in her cell, a resounding crack filled the air as she broke his neck. Once she had him lowered to the ground, the girl removed his coat and security card.

Donning the coat, Amalia started down the hallways, looking to the rest of the staff as just another doctor trying to escape. No one had time to notice that she didn't look like one of the regular staff from that floor. This chaos provided the perfect cover. Even Umbrella, for all it's security protocols, couldn't keep the crowd in control enough to make sure everyone was who their identification cards said they were.

This was by far her greatest plan of escape.

* * *

This was by far her worst plan of escape.

Amalia couldn't believe that she had thought that this was a good idea. The only reason Umbrella would have been been in such a state of disrepair is if one of their little experiments had gone wrong.

The ctiy that she now knew to be called Raccoon City (thanks to the bill board giving the name) was infested with the weird decaying creatures that Amalia had sometimes seen in one of Umbrella's labs as she was moved to different rooms. The only difference was the number of them and what they wore.

Already she had been attacked several times and was sporting several bite marks on her arms and legs. Amalia had been left to resort to tearing up the scientist garb to wrap around her wounds to avoid the blood loss.

"There has got to be an easier way out of here than going through all of these things than breaking their necks."

A loud squealing sound, followed by a crash, turned Amalia's attention to the street just down the block.

It was some white and black vehicle. A police car, if she remembered right from her studies. People were inside it. Live people.

"HEY! OVER HERE!"

Yelling, Amalia started running towards the vehicle. She didn't even pause as, right before her eyes, a huge vehicle rammed right into the smaller car, causing it to explode.

The blast sent Amalia flying backwards into the rear window of a van, the impact temporarily blinding her due to pain. In her state of paralysing pain, Amalia could just make out two voices, muffled slightly by both the ringing in her ears, and the blaring flames.

"_CLAIRE!_"

_"LEON!"_

_"I'm okay! Head to the station, I'll meet you there."_

_"...Okay."_

The faint sound of footsteps barely reached her ears over the fire, but Amalia knew what they meant. The survivors were leaving, unknowing that there was another close by.

Pushing the pain back, Amalia slowly raised an arm towards the fading footsteps.

"...please...I'm over here. Help...me."

Even as the footsteps no longer reached her ears, Amalia still tried to plead for them to come back. To take her away from this place of pain and suffering.

"...please...save..me."

And darkness clouded everything.

* * *

A loud noise similar to a fan but faster and louder woke Amalia up. Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing she saw were black leather boots.

"Well, it seems you have finally woke up. Good."

Even if the pain hadn't prevented her from moving, Amalia wouldn't have even flinched at the familiar voice that just was in her nightmares. Both living and sleep.

"I must applaud you for having made it out of the facility and to the city itself. Better than I expected. You have progressed well beyond what I had thought possible at this early of the stage. Though your fighting instincts still are still lacking I see. We'll have to work on that."

She refused to acknowledge him. To do so would be to admit defeat. She would escape him. No matter how long she had to wait to do so, she would escape from the man known as Wesker.

Still, even with her resolve, Amalia did not have the strength to stop the tears from falling as she watched the city she had almost escaped from become inveloped in flames.

a.n. I hope you all liked this filler, and will keep with this story. I will complete it, no matter what. I plan to start posting the second book begins right when the new year begins. Please review. Reviews give me the willpower to do more. Oh, and please let me know if you want shorter/quicker posted chapters or longer/longer posted chapters.


	23. I'm Back, explaining absence

This is just a notice to explain some things. I'm truly sorry for my absence. I have been going through a small internal crisis that almost ended with my giving up writing. I'm not going to give names but I read some comments that were extremely hurtful and had me doubting my competence as a writer of anything, fanfic or original. After that, I kept writing and rewriting the same chapters and shredding them cause I was afraid they were awful. However, my creative writing teacher, an amazing man, has renewed my faith in writing. He helped me realise that, rather than focus on these slanderous comments, I should instead appreciate those of you who actually like to read my stories and to also write for myself. I don't have a new chapter yet (as they were all shredded) but I am in the process of doing so and plan to have a new chapter up by this Friday. I truly hope that you all can forgive me for letting myself fall this far, but I can honestly say that I have found my love for writing again and plan to continue even if you have given up on me. I can accept constructive critism, but I refuse to give thought to those of you who just want to be hurtful. If you hate my writing so much, well that's why they created the back button. I'm done wasting time over you types. I hope that you all who like to read my story will enjoy the chapter coming up soon. Stay tuned.


	24. Recap chapter

TsukiRae- I've been asked by Heartless-JT to give a small summary on the happenings so far so this small recap is here. For those who don't want it, just go hit the next button.

Recap:

Leon S. Kennedy has been sent to a small village of a fanatic religious group that had been reported to house the kidnapped Ashley Graham, the president's daughter. While there, he is then told of a suspicious air craft that had crashed land near the village with a survivor missing. He ends up meeting a young woman who calls herself Amalia. Claiming to have been Umbrella's prisoner/experiment, Amalia admits that she has no memories prior to the time of the Raccoon City outbreak, giving hint that this may have been when Umbrella first kidnapped her. Leon keeps secret his second mission of detaining Amalia from her, unsure of the truth behind the woman's loyalties and his priority mission being the rescue and evacuation of Ashley. Amalia proves her mental innocence with her similingly lack of common sense over simple things like dry cleaning or simple curse words. The two separate, only to meet up again after Leon found Ashley. They are later separated and Leon discovers the truth behind Amalia and the G-virus and her purpose in Umbrella. Leon gives Amalia the option of 'escaping' his custody when they got through this, or joining him and finding out the truth of her past and learning to meld with civilization. Amalia has yet to decide. They meet Ada, who claims she has received no orders regarding Amalia's return, stating that that task has been given to another. The trio end up on going to an island that Ashley has been transfered to and a separate. A strange trance befalls Amalia as she takes down a Ganado. Leon snaps her out of it unknowingly and the two enter the enemies facility in search of Ashley.


	25. Watched

This is my newest chapter. Thankfully I got this done in time since my right arm is making me want to scream (permanent nerve damage from a childhood incident on a frozen lake). I hope you all like this chapter.

**Watched**

This place was a maze. Amalia was sure that she'd seen that wire pattern before. Locked doors and dead ends seemed to be around every corner. Yet Leon never seemed to lose confidence in his search. This may have been where the wife would demand that her husband stop and ask for directions as she had overheard before, but Amalia wasn't too sure that would apply as she was not a wife and asking for directions here might end up with a bullet or knife in her head.

"Hey, Leon, maybe we should leave a trail. That way we know where we've been?"

"No. We can't let those creatures track us. We're fine."

Amalia wasn't too sure about that. If they couldn't find their way, it would be too late for Ashley.

"Hey, Leon. Shouldn't-" "Shh!"

The scent of leather and gun residue overtook her senses as Leon covered her mouth with one hand. once everything was quiet, Amalia heard what he had.

"Leon! Help me, Leon!"

Ashley!

Relieved that she was alright, Amalia pulled Leon's hand off her mouth, calling out as soon as she was free.

"Ashley!"

Before Leon could stop her, Amalia was dashing down the halls, following the echoes of Ashley's voice.

"Amalia, wait!" "Ashley, where are you?" "Leon! Help!"

Couldn't Ashley hear her? Why didn't she respond?

Monitors came into view as Amalia entered the only room she found to be unlocked. Ashley's voice was coming from here, but there was no sight of the blonde college student.

Instead, a video moniter showed the blonde to be held in a room full of storage boxes, banging her bare fists against a steel door with no effect. A loud bang startled the amnesiac woman as Leon kicked open the door she had accidently closed and quickly scanned the room as she should have done before rushing in. Opps. Soon enough, his eyes caught sight of the guilty looking Amalia and the camera screens displaying Ashley.

Amalia watched silently as Leon muttered Ashley's name, coming to a stop at the moniters beside her. One of the ganados who entered the room with Ashley noticed the camera and signaled to someone off screen. The screens then turned black. The duo stood, staring at the black screens for a moment, before Leon broke the silence.

"Hang on, Ashley. I'm coming for you." He started toward the only other door there was.

Amalia didn't follow. Rather, she was frowning at the computer vents. Leon noticed the still woman and called out.

"Amalia?"

Blinking, she glanced at him, as though just remembering she wasn't alone. Leon didn't comment if he noticed her puzzlement.

"Let's go."

"...right."

Exiting the room, Amalia took a final glance around. Someone had been here recently. The computers weren't that warm as the vents had remained silent despite the monitors being on. It was as if someone had wanted them to hear Ashley and go this way. Had it been Ada? But how would that benefit the woman? If not her, then who? Amalia felt like someone was herding her and it was not a feeling she liked. It was too much like Wesker's tests in the past.

Hearing Leon's footsteps sounding further away, Amalia quickly followed, resolving to put this uneasy feeling from her mind.

A heavy thud sounded as a heavily armored man landed on the ground from his position on the ceiling. The masked man stared at the doorway Leon and Amalia just left. He reached up to a hidden communication device attached to the side of his helmet.

_"Report." _A cold voice sounded from the earpiece.

"Experiment #2474773334353 is showing no signs of rejection despite exposure to both the plagas and the G-virus. No personality changes are obvious though she seemed to have a black out in the middle of a battle, where her battle prowess greatly increased despite lack of cognitive recognition. Affect did not last long due to interference on Agent Kennedy's part."

_"Good. Continue to observe until Ada has completed her objective, then retrieve our runaway. I want her in one piece, HUNK."_

"Understood, Sir."

_"Wesker out."_

HUNK stared at the door for another minute before resuming his observation of Experiment #2474773334353. Why this girl was so important he didn't know, but HUNK never questioned his orders. He had his orders and he would complete his objective.

The lights flickered for a moment, and when they returned to full function, HUNK was gone.

To Be Cont...

A.N. Please let me know what you think. Did I grasp HUNK right, despite his short appearance? He will be playing a bigger role near the end but I just had to bring him in and show his presence off now. Have a Happy New Years!


	26. Grenades Please

Chapter 26: Grenades please.

Creepy and haunting. That was all that Amalia felt around her as she followed Leon down the hallways. That strange sensation from earlier was still on her mind. When she tried to remember, everything felt like it was flowing through a water lens…or was that seen through a cloudy lens…foggy cloud?

This was starting to really hurt her head. Just what had happened? And what was even more puzzling, Amalia wasn't sure that that event, whatever it had been, was the first time she had experienced it. There was just something about this confusion that felt familiar somehow.

"Ugh! This is a waste of energy!"

"Everything all right back there?" Leon glanced over his shoulder, gun now pointing at the ceiling, elbows bent. They had been keeping silent for a while now, Leon not wanting to draw any enemies over to their location.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, I just got frustrated with a thought." Please don't let her face be red. Please don't let her face be red. She didn't even know who she was asking, and she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that they answered her wishes.

While they were, hopefully, answering wishes, maybe they could rid her of that herding feeling. She remembered reading that sheep and cows were herded by dogs and she was no fluffy animal nor did she produce milk to be consumed by humans worldwide. Plus, if they were being led somewhere, Amalia doubted there was a dog smart enough to turn on a computer and fix the monitors to the intended subject. Then again, aliens shouldn't exist either.

"Leon, can dogs operate computers?"

The blank look she received answered that question before he even spoke. "Never mind."

Entering what seemed like some kind of storage room, Amalia watched as Leon suddenly held a fist into the air, his arm held at a ninty-degree angle as he glanced through a broken glass window. Curious, she walked right up to the window, only to have her arm wrenched as Leon pulled her down to the ground.

"I told you to stop moving!" He whispered, though Amalia assumed he would be yelling if whatever had him halt wasn't wherever it was. "What part of 'halt' meant waltz right up to the window to you?"

"I didn't dance to the window. I've never been taught that. And you didn't say anything. You just held up a fist. I read that was to mean either something called a 'fist bump' or 'go for it,' though I don't know how either apply here."

If Leon's jaw clenched any harder, Amalia thought he might hurt his teeth.

He took a slow, deep breath in and after three seconds, slowly let it out. "When I hold my hand like that, I mean that you need to stop and take cover. Preferably doing it without making noise. There are two guards on the other side of this wall. Alright."

Amalia nodded. He wanted her silence and would remain silent…..

It only lasted ten seconds.

"Can I have a gun now?"

"No." He didn't even take a moment to think about it. "I'm doing this without guns so don't even start with me."

Before she could start arguing about needing her gun (because she could shoot, she hit Leon after all so she could hit something), Leon stood up, threw a grenade at something, and ducked down a moment before it blew the target or targets up.

Amalia looked over the window to see two Ganado soldiers disintegrate (which seemed handy for body disposal) through the leftover smoke of Leon's grenade. It was actually kind of cool to watch though. Maybe grenades would be better than guns. Peeking at the agent from the corner of her eye, Amalia smiled.

"Leon, can I hold the grenades?"

"HELL NO!"

Guess it was safe to talk now, Amalia assumed as she rubbed her ears, hoping that would tone down the ringing. Following Leon, Amalia muttered under her breath.

"It's not like I can't do it. Just pull and throw. Jerk."

"Don't even start with me, Amalia."

"….shitty jerk."

"Amalia."

* * *

Labs. Cold, evidence of once being sterile, labs. Why did they have to go through them? Amalia wanted nothing more than to turn around and take her chances alone then go through this place. Labs meant experiments, which meant test subjects for experiments to be experimented on, which meant bad memories for Amalia.

She almost froze in terror at the sight of the mutated body resting on a slab. Never had a locked door given one joy when Leon clicked his tongue at being unable to enter the room.

As Leon started messing with a computer lock for a different door, Amalia glanced back at the body.

It moved!

Blinking, Amalia saw that it was still lying on the slab. Had she imagined it? Was the place just messing with her? She could have sworn it's leg moved.

"You alright?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amalia would later deny screaming, but she was too terrified at the moment to do so.

"Hey, calm down. It's just me."

"L-leon." Of course it had just been him. This place wasn't good for her. "I'm just going to wait at the door, if that's okay."

If he was puzzled at her behavior, Leon said nothing. "Okay. Just be careful and don't go anywhere."

She was not going to argue. As long as she didn't have to stand near that body, she would gladly refrain from asking for grenades (not the guns though because one or two did belong to her, no matter what Leon said).

Walking to the lab's exit, cause only terrified people ran and she wasn't terrified, Amalia started counting spider webs to pass the time. After a few minutes, a gunshot echoed through the tiled area, followed by a, "SHIT!" and running footsteps. Leaning her head around the corner, Amalia quickly snapped back into place, just avoiding her nose slamming into Leon as she turned the corner.

She didn't even wait for him to say, "RUN!" before she was opening the door, let Leon run through, and slam it shut, barricading it with a shelf before following him down the corridor.

She knew it had moved.

TBC….

A.N. Here's the newest chapter. Now that I've finished moving and have access to internet that isn't my phone, I can update again. I'm not even going to apologize (except to say I'm not doing so) because I think you guys are sick of reading that. Life does tend to get in the way of wants, but I refuse to just let this story die. I really want to write the following stories after this and I can't do that till this is done. I also feel guilty posting any new stories (ones written but not typed yet) till this one is done. Please, please let me know what you think cause it helps me figure out what parts are liked and what aren't so much. I want Amalia to grow in personality and as a person and I can't do it alone since I'm still growing too (now that I can drink with my associates, I'm learning new interesting phrases).


	27. Chapter 21 Breaking Point

Chapter 21: Breaking point

Amalia turned from the barricaded door, eyes wide as she stared at Leon. "What was that thing!?"

Leon's eyes remained on the door, though both flinched when something banged against it, resulting in a echoing bang traveling throughout the hallway.

"Regenerator. Found a file on them." He glanched at her, hesitation evident in his gaze. "...the memo was written by Luis."

Luis. Amalia looked down at her feet, a small smile present.

"Is this what it means when it is said to 'help beyond the grave?'"

Warmth suddenly made itself known on her head. Startled, Amalia looked up, to see Leon resting his right hand on her head. The warmth that radiated from it seemed to slowly spread through her body, removing the chill that seemed to live in this place.

"Maybe so."

The moment was ruined when a strange slapping sound came from further down the hallway. Leon brought up his gun, while Amalia, feeling the seriousness of the situation, picked up a stray piece of piping from the ground. Leon glanced at her makeshift weapon before looking straight ahead, though Amalia could have sworn she heard him say, "She can't kill us with that at least."

Before she could ask if he had truly said that, Leon directed his next statement to her. "Whatever you do, don't leave my side. If I run, follow without question. Got it?"

"Alright."

They started making their way down the hall, Leon never lowering his gun. They turned the first corner to face...nothing. Yet the slapping sound seemed to be slowly coming closer. They made their way to the second corner. As Leon prepared to glance around the corner, switching his hand gun for the shotgun, Amalia tightened her grip on the pipe, feeling it slip from the sweat in her palms.

Leon quickly turned around the corner, shotgun up, and paled. "Shit!" He shot at whatever he saw.

Amalia started to follow, but was frozen when a sickly gray hand suddenly slammed into Leon's chest, throwing the agent into folded up tables behind him. Dazed, the agent slowly reached for his shotgun, though it was a pointless effort. The weapon had skitted forward to rest at the feet of his opponent, it's appearance making Amalia feel sick with fear.

Another Regenerator.

It didn't seem to have noticed her as it started towards Leon, the shotgun useless as it skidded further down the hallway when the Regenerator stepped off of it. Amalia only watched, unable to move out of fear.

**Move.**

Leon's eyes started to refocus on the happenings before him.

**Please, move.**

He brought out the hand gun, shooting it in the head, though this did nothing to faze the monster.

**Leon's in trouble. Move.**

He kept shooting, till his clip was empty, still too dazed to move with the black spots in his vision.

**I have to help him. Move.**

Pulling out his knife, Leon kept his eyes on the creature. "Amalia, run!"

**MOVE!**

_**"Just let him die."**_That sickly sweet voice from before whispered in her head.

The Regenerator lifted Leon into the air, mouth opening.

**NO!**

Amalia wasn't sure if she had thought the single word or screamed it, but her vision had changed from color to shades of blue, accept the Regenerator and Leon. Everything changed. What she knew to be Leon's body was simply his shape in tones of red and orange, while the creature was greens and yellow. Apart from one detail.

It was like she could see inside the creature. Somethings emmitting a red and orange glow were seemingly crawling 'inside' the monster.

**Destroy them!**

Amalia ran at the creature, pipe held horizontal along her body. Without even thinking about how she knew this was what she needed to do, Amalia pierced through the Regenerator's left arm and pierced the small creature inside. She heard some form of cry though it barely registered through the strange pounding in her ears. The monster dropped Leon, who started coughing as his lungs fought to take in the oxygen they had been denied earlier, as its body seemed to experience a strange tremor.

None of that mattered though, as Amalia effortlessly spun on her toes, pulling out the pipe in the process, and stabbed the creature though it's right hip joint region, where another small creature had scrambled to. Another cry, another tremor. The last creature scurried to behind the monster's right eye.

Ducking down, avoiding death by decapitation from the monster's mouth, which smashed into the wall, Amalia twirled the pipe to stand straight up, and with a blank expression, trust the pipe through the Regenerator's jaw, into the creature, and come out the top of the Regenerator's head.

The tremors resumed and she grabbed Leon, pulling him away from the abomination as it's whole top body exploded, only for it's lower half to disintegrate.

Just starting at where it's remains should have been, Amalia's vision slowly returned to color, as if it had never changed to begin with. She could hear Leon slowly get to his feet, picking up the nearby shotgun she had unknowningly thrown themselves at.

What had she just done? How had she known what to do? She had been terrified of that creature only moments ago and then felt nothing but the cold reasoning that she needed to kill it or it would kill Leon. Sure it was a monster, but how could she have felt so at ease killing it?

Sure she had no problem killing those who tried to kill her, but there was something about that strange cold state that terrified her. She prefered the small glimmer of guilt at taking a life then nothing at all.

The chill in this place seemed to intensify, choking her inside.

Warmth pressed down on her head.

"Hey." Leon's voice was low, as if he didn't want to startle her. Did he fear her too?

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't listen again. Sorry. I just...I couldn't-"

"Hey, it's alright. You saved us both. We're both alive."

Why wasn't he mad? Why wasn't he afraid? As these questions echoed throughout her head, a burning sensation started around her eyes, and things started to blur. Tears.

"W-why?" She pulled away from Leon, who just stared at her. Tears started to fall down her face as she frowned and started yelling at the older man.

"Why are you being so nice?! Didn't you see what I just did? I killed that...that THING easily! I didn't even flinch when it tried to kill me and I even stood by and watched as it grabbed you and strangled you! How do you know I'm not some agent of Umbrella just waiting to kill you! I admitted to knowing them and spending years with them! How can you just let me stand next to you, giving me an opportunity to strike! You don't know who I am and what kind of person I am!"

Her voice choked from something building in her throat, much like the tears that kept falling down her face.

"I could see inside that monster. I saw the things that kept it alive. I KNEW how to kill it though I've never seen them before! What kind of human can do that? I heard a voice tell me to just let you die! I bet that was the old me! I'm not a human, I'm a monster just like that Regenerator. Just like the Ganados! Just like Salazar! So why do you trust me!"

Closing her eyes in a vain attempt to stop the salty water from falling from her eyes, Amalia took trembled from both the tears and anger at herself. What was she doing? Why was she pushing him away? Because she didn't want to face Leon with that same emptyness. She didn't know why, but she knew that she could just as easily killed Leon as that Regenerator. She still could. She could kill Ashley when they found her. She didn't want to hear that voice whisper their deaths to her again. If it came back, and she couldn't hold it back, she might actually kill them.

Warmth suddenly engulfed her. Amalia looked up, startled at the sudden action and quickly realized what had happened. Leon was hugging her. She tried to pull away again, but Leon was stronger, his arms tightning their grip at her action.

"Listen, I don't know who you were before all this. I don't know how you acted and what things you liked. I do know this though. None of this is your fault. Umbrella did this to you. You smile and get angry over the things that someone who didn't care wouldn't. You are so serious about the strangest things that others wouldn't even care about. You chose to help Ashley and me when you could have just turned around and run somewhere no one would find you. That person, is who is the real Amalia. That voice, that emptyness, that is all Umbrella, not you. If you truly believed yourself, you wouldn't be trying to push me away."

That burning sensation filled her chest. He was so sure about his words. He didn't doubt them in the slightest. How could he be so sure?

Resting her face against Leon's chest, Amalia let all her tears fall, her hands change from pushing away, to grip his shirt, trying to still their shaking.

Just for now, she decided. Just for now, let me be weak.

Leon moved one hand from her back and rested it on her head, staring at nothing, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Albert Wesker smirked at the report in his grasp.

"So, she is starting to exhibit physical changes. Infared sight, how interesting. Keep watching the subject, HUNK. Keep radio silence for now until everything is done. I'm interested in how else she'll change.

_"And Agent Kennedy, Sir?"_

Wesker glanced at the video screen.

"I already have another tasked with his removal. Just keep to your assignment. If you happen to have an opportunity to find any interesting samples, do so as well. Understood?"

It hadn't truly been a question, yet HUNK still answered.

_"Affirmative, Sir."_

And the screen blacked out.

Left alone, Wesker pulled up a file, where a picture of a teenage girl stared back at him, eyes empty.

"What would you say, old friend, if you saw her? Would you kill her? How I can't wait for the that meeting. Don't you agree?" He directed the last question at the female figure that had just entered his chamber.

"To see that pathetic girl realize the truth, to watch her break at seeing 'his' choices and 'his' actions, would truly give me great pleasure. I don't see why you keep her around when you have a willing subject here, Master Wesker."

He just smirked. "All pieces have their time to be played. Yours, my dear, will come."

The figure bowed her head. "As you wish. May I return to the labs?"

"Yes. Be sure to find out who has been leaking information and remove him as well."

She grinned as she walked out. "It will be my pleasure."

TBC...

I hope I got Wesker in character.

To K1Lo1994, I am glad that you love the story and I do have at least two more stories for them planned, revolving around Resident Evil 5 and 6.

To SpringBorn, I'm sorry their short. i don't have much access to internet and until I can set up my playstaion to play Resident Evil 4, I have to watch let's plays to get the setting and words. Hopefully when I have more access, I can make them longer.

To everyone else, Thank you for reading and please drop a review to let me know what you think. Have a great Father's Day.


End file.
